The Dragon Wing
by Lou de mila
Summary: Ce passe après la 5eme année. Harry et Draco vont se lancer dans un cap pas cap qui changera leur relation... scellée par l'aile du dragon. Mais qui est Drake dans tous ça? Futur slash HPDM .
1. Chapter 1

Hello tous le monde !

Je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic, que j'ai décidé de publier, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! C'est un Slash HPDM, donc pour les homophobes, c'est même pas la peine de continuer, on va pas s'entendre.. pour moi l'homophobie c'est comme le racisme, c'est pour ceux qui ont l'esprit fermé sur le monde.

Sinon , plus de précisions sur l'histoire… elle se passe après la 5eme année, donc pas de spoiler du tome 6, et j'ai essayé de la rendre le plus originale possible en l'écrivant, parce que j'aime pas ce qui est banal…

Et euu, j'ai pas trop d'inspi là,

Alors bonne lecture !

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le scénario… (

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée inattendue **

« Lord Henry eut un sourire : « les gens adorent donner ce dont ils sont le plus dépourvus, c'est ce que j'appelle le comble de la générosité »… »

Harry tourna la page du livre qu'il était en train de lire : Le portrait de Dorian Gray, d'Oscar Wilde. Il avait déjà lu, relu, appris 50 fois chacun de ses livres de magie, alors il s'étai plongé dans un roman moldu qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier de cette folle de Mr Figg. Il n'avait jamais été un grand lecteur, mais il lisait pour tenter d'oublier… oublier Sirius… oublier cette prophétie de m…, Voldy, Dumby et compagnie…. Mais chaque fois qu'il tournait la page d'un bouquin, que son esprit était momentanément inoccupé il se remettait à penser. Une fraction de seconde vide lui suffisait et c'était reparti pour une série de larme, de vomissement, de cauchemar, enfin, de tout ce qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Depuis un mois et demi c'était la même chose. Il posa son livre sur le rebord du lit, pris sa tête dans ses mains. Non, pas encore…

FFFRTTTT… bruit de froissement. Sûrement le vent qui se déchaînai sans relâche depuis trois jours… Potter junior leva machinalement la tête, dans l'idée d'aller s'asseoir sur la fenêtre quand il croisa le regard de… non personne, il se frotta les yeux, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais quand il les réouvrit, Draco Malfoy était toujours là, sur son balais, attendant patiemment à la fenêtre… Harry, qui ne pouvait croire à ce que son cerveau analysait, resta assis, la bouche décrochée de la mâchoire, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le Slytherin hurler « bon, Potter c'est quand tu veux que tu l'ouvres ta fenêtre! Je te préviens, cet air idiot n'est pas à ton avantage. »

D'un pas léger, comme s'il se trouvait dans un rêve, Harry alla déverrouiller la fenêtre…

- Salut Potter !

Le Prince des Slyth s'engouffra dans la chambre et se posa délicatement sur le sol, d'un geste gracieux qui le caractérisait. Il fit le tour de la chambre, farfouilla par ci par la d'un air intéressé puis se posa devant le Griffindor qui crut le voir pour la première fois tellement il avait changé. Il s'était complètement négligé : ses cheveux dépourvu de toute trace de gel et désordonnés cachaient la moitié de son beau visage, il portait des lunettes de soleil noires très classe, une chemise blanche ouvertes, complètement débraillée et un pantalon plutôt moulant, noir avec, la cerise sur le gâteau, je vous le donne dans le mille : des tongs moldues. On aurait pu croire qu'il sortait tout droit d'un livre manga. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire sorcière. Il y avait de quoi faire la une de la gazette.

Harry resta interdit.

- Allo station Potter vous me recevez? S'impatienta le blond.

Le brun reprit contenance…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la Malfoy ? réussit-il à dire

- Je te croyais plus aimable que ça… C'est pas une façon de recevoir ses invités…dit-il l'air ennuyé.

- De un, je ne t'ai pas invité et de deux, je t'ai posé un question, je crois pas avoir entendu la réponse.

- Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, et finalement Draco s'assit sur une chaise, et posa ses pieds sur le bureau, froissant quelques papiers au passage…

- Attends, tu te crois où là ?

- Hum… laisse moi réfléchir… dans une maison moldu ? répliqua le blond d'un air enfantin.

- Malfoy, je vais pas te le dire deux fois : DEGAGE !

Draco retira les pieds du bureau, soupira et fit face au brun.

- Pas de violence, c'est les vacances. Je suis pas venu pour une engueulade partie… je réserve ce petit plaisir pour plus tard.

- Pour quoi alors ? interrogea le jeune Potter, sceptique.

- Tu as passé un mois horrible n'est ce pas ? Il n'y a rien à faire d'intéressant dans ce village et tes moldus sont des idiots congénital. Je te propose donc de partir sur le chemin de traverse…

- Pardon ?

- Cogite Potter ! Grâce à toi mon père est derrière les barreaux ! j'avais en premier lieu pensé que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver, mais loin de là ! personne au manoir pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire, personne pour râler toute la journée, c'est le pied sans lui !

- Content d'avoir pu te rendre service… DEHORS !

Tout plein d'audace, le Golden boy pris le menton d'Harry dans ses mains et murmura…

- Oui mais tu viens avec moi !

Pas impressionné le moins du monde, et tout aussi audacieux, le griffi répondit :

- Dans tes rêves p'tit con.

- Aller sois cool, t'es carrément coincé comme mec! On pourra faire absolument TOUT ce qu'on veut ! tout est permis… c'est le champ libre, la liberté.

- Et bien vas-y sans moi.

- Ecoute, je me suis bien amusé et tout et tout, mais là ça manque de piment. Blaize est en Normandie, et à part lui… y a que toi.

- Je te rappelle un truc que t'as oublier de mentionner: on se déteste

- Exact ! et c'est là que ça devient intéressant figure toi ! j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à défier, quelqu'un à la hauteur, quelqu'un qui flanche pas devant moi, un égal quoi. Et puis… « Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais », ne l'oublie pas. Potter : cap ou pas cap de me suivre ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de défit.

Harry retira ses lunettes à Draco pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et répondit :

- Cap.

- Je savais que tu accepterais. T'es trop prévoyant Potter. Prépare ta valise pendant que je vais « visiter » un peu…

- Fais gaffe, ils sont coriaces !

- Pas de prob' !

Le brun sourit et le blond répondit d'un clin d'œil malicieux avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Vite fait, bien fait Harry plia ses trucs, les fourra dans sa valise et prépara un sort de transparence sur son balai.

Pendant ce temps, notre ami Slytherin avait fait l'état des lieux. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient, pour changer, affalés dans le canapé, à regarder la télé. Malfoy se tapit dans l'ombre et réfléchit le plus vite possible au plan le plus Slyth qu'il pourrait trouver pour faire la peur de leur vie au moldu…. Quelques secondes dans la foulée il prononça un sort pour que la télé s'éteigne. Comme prévu, Vernon grommela, et leva son gros derrière pour voir d'où venait la panne.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ces pannes de courants ! je vais aller faire la révolution moi.

_« C'est ça vieux galeux » _pensa Draco

Puis il utilisa un sort pour rendre le canapé mouvant comme du sable. Pétunia, qui ne réalisa pas tout de suite, s'enfonça dedans, et au dernier moment, se mit à hululer comme une chouette épouvantée.

- Pétunia, ma chère ! hurla alors l'autre.

- AUSECOUUURS

Malfoy du retenir un éclat de rire. Il poussa Vernon, toujours avec la magie, et celui-ci se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sur le canapé, la tante écrasée en dessous de lui.

Les cris redoublèrent de plus belle. Malfoy invoqua une incantation qui mit la pièce dans le noir total. Il sortit, ignorant les cris et remonta dans la chambre. On entendait encore :

- Espèce de sal garnement tu vas nous le payer cher !

- Prêt ?

- Prêt ! Qu'est ce que tu leurs à fait ?

- Oh, rien… juste une petite vengeance anticipée ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi…

- C'est trop d'honneur

- T'inquiètes, ça ne se reproduira plus… alors profites-en. C'était vraiment hilarant. Je serais bien resté encore un peu mais la nuit va tomber, et bien que Voldemort n'ai pas de plans en tête, il est meilleur de voyager de jour…

- Tu connais les plans de Voldemort espèce de traître ? s'enflamma Wonder boy number two.

- Du calme potty! C'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça, et si tu veux une réponse, oui, je suis un traître.

- Alors pars sans moi, je pactise pas avec le diable, cracha le brun. Je parie que tu veux m'emmener dans un piège !

- Comme vous êtes laçant chez les Griffi ! Tu crois franchement que je vais me prosterner au pied de la tête de serpent ? C'est mal me connaître. Mais on réserve cette discussion pour plus tard.

- Tu crois que je te fais confiance ?

- POTTER TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! ET TU VAS ETRE RENVOYER DE TON ECOLE DE FOU, JE VAIS TE TUER, rugit une voix provenant des escaliers

- Ben, présentement, t'as pas le choix !

Pris entre deux feux, Harry décida de suivre le Slytherin, bien que tout cela ait l'air du pire des coups montés. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter la colère du « monstre des escalier ».

Il enfourcha son balais auquel était accroché sa valise, jeta sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, et pris son envol en coup de vent, Malfoy sur ses talons.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il comprit ce que voulait dire vivre, et se dit qu'il n'était pas sur cette Terre pour survivre. Le vent qui le poussait loin dans les nuages, et l'air frais qui parcourait son corps lui donnait enfin l'impression que pus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il oublia complètement qu'il n'était pas seul, et se permis des galipettes, des accélérations, des saltos et autres figures de quiddich qu'il prenait plaisir à exécuter. S'il y avait vraiment une chose capable de l'apaiser c'était ça. Pendant plus de dix minutes, il se livra aux lois du vent, tourbillonnant avec les nuages. Draco le laissa faire, le regardant avec intérêt. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Harry était exceptionnellement doué sur un balai.

Revenant à la réalité, Harry le questionna :

- On va où ?

- Par ici, montra Draco. Direction le chemin de traverse. On a déjà des chambres de réservées…

- Ok. Mais d'abord dis moi un seul mot qui me prouvera que je peux te faire confiance.

Malefoy se rapprocha de Potter le plus possible et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ordre du Phénix... ça te dit quelque chose ? susurra-t-il de sa voix traînante

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau du brun et celui-ci frémit doucement…. Ça aurait pu passer pour un frémissement de froid, mais ce n'en était pas un…

Harry n'avait rien répondu pour ne pas vexer Draco, mais son étonnement était immense. Lui qui était si sur que les Slyth seraient tous des mangemorts… Tous ces préjugés venaient de tomber à l'eau. Il avait l'impression d'être ébranlé, que ces bases s'étaient effondrées. Ce connard fini de Malefoy était des leurs… ça c'était de la nouvelle dure à engloutir… quoique maintenant ils soient tous deux sur des balais, en direction du chaudron baveur, prêt à passer la fin de leur vacances ensemble. « Ensemble » ce mot sonnait étrangement. Comment était ce possible, il ne le savait pas… pourquoi il l'avait suivit dans son jeu, il se le demandait… il avait arrêter d'essayer de trouver des réponse logique à tous ce qui touchait le paranormal depuis qu'il connaissait la magie, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement… il y avait anguille sous roche ! Et apparemment non…

En chemin, les deux sorciers discutèrent de tout et de rien et en apprirent beaucoup sur eux, malgré eux. Ils se disputèrent aussi tout au long du trajet, ce qui promettait un avenir chaud en couleur !

Je sais pas encore ce qui m'a poussé à te suivre dans cette folie Malfoy, conclut Harry avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Et puis Dumbledore ne va vraiment, vraiment pas apprécier…

Laisse un peu Papy Dumdum à sa place, il a du en faire des conneries dans sa jeunesse ! Si on s'amuse pas maintenant, c'est pas pendant la guerre qu'on le fera.

Comment tu peux encore l'appeler ainsi alors que tu lui à prêter serment de fidélité ? demanda le plus courageux des griffi, outré.

Ne confond pas tout Potter. Si je me suis rallier à sa cause, c'est parce que je pense qu'il a plus où moins raison, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis son esclave. Je continuerais à être avec lui comme j'ai toujours été.

Harry sentit qu'il y avait autre chose, mais décida de ne rien demander pour l'instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : CAP / PAS CAP ? scellé par l'aile….**

A peine avaient-ils franchit le pallier du chaudron baveur que deux hiboux leur sautèrent dessus. Chacun avait une lettre qui les attendaient 'patiemment'. Ils se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés, se demandant quoi.

Harry déchiqueta l'enveloppe en deux coups de paluche et lit :

_**« Harry,**_

_**Je ne peux pas t'interdire de faire ce que bon te semble, mais tu es d'une imprudence désespérante! Malgré tout, tu peux lui faire confiance, mais reste sur tes gardes. On est jamais à l'abri de mauvaises intentions… évite les ruelles égarées.**_

_**AD »**_

Il fourra le bout de parchemin dans sa poche, et se promit de répondre dans les plus bref délais (après avoir mangé, pris sa douche, dormis… pas grand chose quoi).

- Tu ne lis pas ta lettre Malfoy ?

- Je sais de qui elle provient, et honnêtement, je vais faire attendre le destinataire. Au lieu de fourré sa grande barbe partout il ferrait mieux d'aller draguer la vieille Mc Do-nagall. Selon mes calculs ça doit faire environ 40ans qu'elle attend que ça !

- Oh mais tu serrais surpris de les voir loin des regards curieux… répliqua le brun

- Potter, que-est ce que tu insinues ? demanda le blond limite traumatisé.

- Rien de bien grave... je ne fais que confirmer tes suppositions!

- C'est une blague j'espère ? siffla-t-il

Sa voix pointait dans les aigus. Apparemment le concept lui plaisait moyennement.

- Evidemment, idiot ! je disais ça pour tester ta réaction ! C'est quand même toi qui à penser à cette idée perverse.

Ce qui valu une bourrade de choix au Wonder boy.

- Messieurs, voulez-vous bien me suivre jusqu'à vos chambres ?

Ils suivirent le vieux sorcier jusqu'aux portes 21 et 22 du 2eme étage, 3eme couloir à gauche en partant de la droite, en parallèle avec la rue… .

- Voilà. Passez un bon séjour.

- Merci, répondirent-ils en même temps comme des enfants de cœur.

Le serveur les regarda, l'air sceptique, puis disparu au détour d'un couloir.

- Je prends la chambre 22, c'est un meilleur chiffre, décida le blond.

- Non, ça porte malheur.

- Tu mens Potter. Je sais que t'essaye de me faire tourner bourrique mais vois-tu, j'ai une capacité intellectuel supérieure à celle de Weasel, so, tu vas devoir augmenter le niveau.

- Toujours étant que je pars en exploration dans la grotte 21.

Et il s'engouffra dans la pièce.

- Je me demande si il a toujours des réactions aussi extrême…. Marmonna le Slyth.

- Je t'entends grommeler d'ici Malfoy !

- Un Malfoy ne 'grommelle' pas Potter. J'suis pas un troll des cavernes non plus ! répondit-il, d'une voix faussement énervée.

Il entra dans sa chambre à son tour. La pièce était assez spacieuse, comme il l'avait demander, tapissée de bleu marine, avec une cheminée, des canapés en velours noir devant, un lit à baldaquin dans le fond, avec rideau transparent bleu. _« Pas mal. Mais ça ne vaut pas ma suite au manoir … »_ Il alla à la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le chemin de traverse en effervescence. En se retournant il aperçu une porte dissimulée par un paravent. Doucement il l'ouvrit.. et comprit qu'elle donnait sur la chambre de Potter. Intéressant… Fait qu'il se garderait bien de mentionner. Ca pouvait toujours servir.

D'ailleurs le dit Potter n'avait rien remarqué et était actuellement en train de griffonner sur un bout de parchemin qu'il regarda un instant, plia et tendit à Edwige.

_« Ah oui c'est vrai, Le Boss ! Il faut que je lise sa 'lettre' » _pensa Draco.

Il referma doucement la porte et fourra sa main dans sa poche.

_**« Mr Malfoy,**_

_**Etant donné vos différents avec lui, je me demande quelles sont vos intentions. Répondez moi au plus vite, j'aimerais comprendre vos motivations,**_

_**AD »**_

Ni une ni deux, il bâcla une brève réponse au dos :

_**« Je ne peux pas vous en parlez par courrier. Mais arrêter de vous faire du soucis pour rien, votre petit protégé- chouchou de 1ere et Griffi par dessus le marché est entre de bonnes mains. Draco Malfoy »**_

Il relit ce qu'il venait d'écrire… ça c'était pertinent. Du Draco tout craché.

Il lança quelques sorts de protection sur le parchemin et l'accrocha à son hibou grand Duc qui se tenait fièrement sur une chaise.

Bon, il faudrait aussi qu'il écrive à Voldemort pour lui dire où en était ses plans… plus tard. _« Un temps pour chaque chose, et chaque chose en son temps » _se répéta-t-il.

Toc toc, toctoca Malfoy.

- Entre.

- T'es dans les starking block pour une virée sur Traverse avant d'aller manger ?

- Let's go!

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux jeunes sots déambulaient dans l'allée des sorciers.

- Hey regarde, c'est la boutique de farce et attrape des jumeaux !

- Et bien compte pas sur moi pour y aller.

- Roo tu vas pas faire ton gamin! J'suis sur que c'est bien mieux que chez Zonko, la vitrine est trop belle !

- Exact. Bon sens du jugement Potter. On se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler…

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre Malfoy d'entrer et que de toute façon, les jumeaux n'apprécieraient pas de le voir dans leur magasin, Harry acquiesça.

Dilingdiling.

- Wa !

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation. Il y avait du monde plein la boutique, les gens grouillaient ici et là, Fred était à la caisse, vendant à une dizaine de client, pendant que George conseillait à une vieillie dame qui voulait offrir des feux d'artifice a son petit fils.

- Hey Harry !

George venait de l'apercevoir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait là vieux ? content de te revoir ! tu vois tous ça c'est grâce à toi… la boutique, les clients…

- Non, les clients c'est ton talent ! Je cherche des farces assez méchantes… t'aurait ça pour moi ?

- Hum… j'ai des lots surprise. Ca te vas un pack spécial mauvaises blagues? Ca regroupe un peu toutes nos inventions assez digne d'un Slytherin.

- Ce sera parfait !

- Tu comptes les utiliser sur qui ?

- Je préfère pas te le dire, mais si tu savais ça te ferais très plaisir !

Et le Griffi se glissa entre deux clients pour échapper aux question de son ami. Il paya et sortit. Etant donné qu'il était en avance, il arpenta la ruelle, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines, en pensant déjà aux achats qu'il aimerait faire. Une montre ce serait sympa… Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un anneau orné d'une aile de dragon en or blanc, tout à fait magnifique. Peut être même trop… elle lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose mais il ne savais pas quoi… comme si elle avait une signification. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, voyant qu'à côté de lui quelqu'un d'autre regardait cette même bague, avec autant d'envie.

- MPAOLTFTOEYR ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes à l'unisson.

- J'étais justement en train d'aller acheter cette bague, dirent-ils en même temps encore une fois.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Malfoy brisa le silence :

- J'ai une idée. Elle sera à nous deux. On l'achète ensemble et on se l'échange, celui qui la entre les mains à le droit de lancer un cap/pas cap à l'autre…

- Et si il le fait, il a la bague et c'est à lui de lancer un cap/pas cap, si il le fait pas…

- …On jettera un sort sur la bague qui lui fera avouer quelques chose qu'il devait pas dire, un peu comme le veritasserum.

- Ben qu-est ce qu'on attend alors ?

- Rien ! on y vas !

Aussi tôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Bizarrement, la bague allait aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, mais Draco décida de la porter sur une chaîne autour du cou, et Harry sur son majeur. Le jeune Malfoy exigea aussi que « cap/pas cap » soit gravé sur l'anneau, et ce dans la seconde. Harry levait les yeux au ciel devant ses caprices, et ils attendirent la gravure quelque temps.

Ils avaient convenus que ce serait Harry qui commencerait.

En sortant, il vit un grand homme, avec une cape noir, des vêtements noirs, et des cheveux longs et noir, qui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Malfoy ? T'es cap d'aller voir l'homme là bas, de lui demander l'heure et après de regarder ta montre en disant : c'est exact ! vous êtes à la bonne heure, c'est le bonheur !

- Potter t'es complètement cinglé! Mais je suis cap, évidemment.

Chose dite, chose faite

Draco s'approcha de l'homme, et passa à l'acte…

Harry, un peu plus loin n'entendait pas toute la conversation jusqu'à ce que l'homme se mette à hurler :

- Vous me prenez pour un idiot petit imbécile ?

- Bonne déduction !

- Et vous répondez de surcroît ? s'enflamma cape noire

- Positif chef!

Malfoy pris la position d'un soldat, la main pointée sur le front, et en rajouta une couche en lui tirant la langue comme un gamin pourri gâté à qui on refuse une glace. Il se prenait vraiment au jeu !

- Petit garnement, tu vas payer ton insolence !

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette d'une poche dissimulée dans tous son amas de tissu, Harry se jeta sur Malfoy et l'entraîna dans une autre allée.

- Tu l'as échappé belle

- Heureusement pour toi !

- Tiens, l'anneau.

- A mon tour de te faire prouver que t'as des couilles !

- Je peux te le prouver d'une autre manière, répondit Harry de façon suggestive.

- On en reparlera plus tard… souffla Draco, la voix aussi chaude qu'un Gini (la plus chaude des boissons froides), tout en posant sa main sur le torse de Harry, en la descendant dangereusement.

Il le regarda dans les yeux en se léchant la lèvre supérieur. Harry rougit violemment, et Draco profita de l'occasion pour ajouter :

- Joue pas avec les allumettes, si t'as peur du feu…

- J'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur…

Oulala concourt du plus audacieux des wonder boy en perspective… chaud devant !

- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Et Malfoy pris la nuque d'Harry dans sa main gauche, joua avec quelques mèches de cheveux pour faire monter la tension chez son 'partenaire ?'et se rapprocha de plus… en plus… 5 centimètres… 4 centimètres… 3 centimètres… 2….. il sentit le trouble de Potter junior monté, et satisfait de sa petite manœuvre…. et il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

- Tu vois que t'as eu peur !

- Même pas vrai, provocateur !

- Menteur. Aller on rentre, j'ai la dalle moi !

Au chaudron baveur…

- Jeune homme ? appela Malfoy en claquant des doigts

- Vous désirez ? répondit le vieux sorcier courbé par l'âge et rabougri

- Une paille verte pour boire la meilleure et indétronable des boissons, à savoir la bieraubeurre.

- Bien.

- Malfoy tu rigoles ?

- Non Potty, je suis Slytherin jusqu'au bout de la paille.

- Quelle paille ? demanda le brun avec un sourcil levé et un regard suggestif dans lequel brillait une lueur assassine.

- Désespérant !

Le dîné finit dans la bonne humeur, et, fatigués, les deux opposés décidèrent d'aller se coucher et de remettre la fiesta au lendemain.

Harry en profita pour déballé son pack de mauvaises blagues, pensant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Malfoy, pour se venger d'avoir gâché 6 années de sa vie. _« Ahhh il y a tous ce qu'il me faut la dedans ! ça promet d'être du registre comique… merci Fred, merci George ! petit prétentieux, tu vas payer…même si aujourd'hui n'est plus comme hier, tu mérites un peu que je rigole. Et on sera sur un pied d'égalité.»_

Du côté de Draco….

- Oui Maître, tous ce passe comme prévus….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Dans quel camps ?**

- Oui Maître, tous ce passe comme prévus.

- Très bien Draco. Et as-tu penser à faire croire à Dumbledore que tu étais dans son camps ?

- Evidemment. Le Boss s'imagine que je suis du bon côté.

- Oui, enfin, tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle 'bon côté'. Potter est tombé dans le panneau ?

- C'est un Griffindor, il ne se doute pas du subterfuge. Trop de bons sentiments… tue les bons sentiments.

- C'est vrai. Et tu as un don inné pour joué la comédie, donc, pas de prob' la-dessus. Quelles informations as-tu à me donner sur lui ?

- Tenez, j'ai établit un rapport complet Votre excellence.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Ton initiation de mangemort se fera à noël, tu recevras la marque …

- J'ai hâte Maître. J'imagine déjà la tête du vieux fou quand il la verra… et quand je me rangerai à vos côtés lors de la bataille finale…

- Ca risque d'être un moment mémorable ! D'autant plus que ça fera un effet de surprise à notre avantage ! jubila le Mage noir.

- Exact, et ça déstabilisera beaucoup Dumbledore, qui mise pas mal sur moi… Il sera troublé et se sera le moment idéal pour l'attaquer.

- Humm… il faudrait aussi déstabiliser Potter. Pour ça tu devrais essayé de gagner sa confiance. Le choc qu'il recevra en te voyant encagoulé et de plus, quand Dumbledore tombera jouera beaucoup en notre faveur

- C'est déjà commencé Maître. Dans quelques jours et je l'ai au creux des mains.

- Très bien Draco, tu peux disposer, nous nous reverrons bientôt… prend ce portoloin.

Draco s'abaissa, pris le portoloin et disparu.

Il atterrit dans sa chambre sans trop d'encombre et alla regarder par la porte qui le reliait à sa chambre, pour voir ce qu'Harry était en train de faire. Dans l'immédiat, il était assis à son bureau, en train… d'écrire ? non… de dessiner ? oui! Malfoy se promis intérieurement d'aller farfouiller dans ses affaires pour voir ses dessins qui l'intriguaient vraiment. Il était un amateur d'art première classe, mais n'avait jamais vraiment su manier le crayon, à cause de son père qui l'avait interdit de le faire à l'âge de onze ans. « Un homme ne dessine pas fils » avait-il dit. _« Quel **idiot** »_ pensa Drake. _« bon, c'est pas le tout, mais on part en cavale aujourd'hui petit Griffindor ! Je vais devoir passer par la porte officielle»._

Toctoc, Malfoy entra sans attendre.

- It's me ! Hello boy. How are you ?

- Fine, and you?

- Fine too. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'on passait du côté moldu !

- Vu ton style du jour, ça m'étonne pas… Tong, pantalon moulant, tee-shirt débraillé, mais toujours autant de classe…

- Je sais merci. Justement, en parlant de style, le tien n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Va falloir changer tout ça. C'est journée shopping, restaurant, et boite de nuit !

- Boite de nuit ? J'suis pas très branché sur tous ces trucs… et comment tu connais ça d'abord ?

- Ca fait un mois et demi que je parcours le monde à ma guise, et j'en ai appris beaucoup figure toi. Le monde se limite pas à la sorcellerie et franchement, j'suis devenue encore plus cultivé qu'avant.

- Par contre, t'es toujours aussi modeste…

- Faut dire ce qui est Potter. Bon t'es prêt ? on y va.

- Oui mais pas de boite de nuit. J'aime pas la foule.

- Hé ben ce soir si ! Je fais te faire aimer, tu vas voir, on s'éclate toujours avec moi.

- Ba voyons.. !

- Alors, déjà, j'ai repéré une rue super, Oxford Street, c'est par là qu'on va commencer , dit le blond, lorsqu'ils furent sortit du QG des sorcier. Tiens c'est par là.

Après être passé devant plusieurs vitrine, sans entrer dans les magasins, Draco s'extasia :

- Ah parfait ! Celui là je l'adore.

Et sans ménagement, il entraîna Harry à l'intérieur, en bondissant comme Tigrou l'aurait si bien fait. En moins d'une seconde, Dray était déjà dans un rayon, en train d'inspecter les vêtements qui s'offraient à lui. Un peu dépasser, le Survivant regarda autour de lui : de la haute couture. Du grand luxe même. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

- Vous chercher peut-être de l'aide monsieur ? demanda un jeune vendeur

Harry se retourna vers lui, et l'homme parut ébloui.

- Enchanté, vraiment, ajouta-t-il

- Eu non c'est bon merci, je…

- Ah parfait! S'imposa Draco.

_« oh non ! mais qu'est ce qu'il va encore faire ? »_

- Que me proposez vous pour ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-il en désignant Harry d'un geste de main, comme s'il était son coach.

- Quel style ?

- Hum… plutôt décontracté mais très classe. Du naturel. Assez passe partout. A peu près discret.

- Je suis votre homme ! Suivez moi.

Harry essaya bien des dizains de hauts, de bas et il était plus beau à chaque fois Le vendeur gloussait comme une vieille poule, sans la moindre retenue, mais le brun ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Par contre le blond était à bout de nerfs.

- Ah, ce pantalon est _pa-rfait_ ! s'exclama l'homme d'une voix aigu et surexcité. Vous êtes _ra-vi-ssant_

- Oh ça va ! dit Draco, énervé plus qu'autre chose.

- N'est-il pas ? demanda le roux limite inquiet.

- La n'est pas la question..

- Ha donc il l'est ! cria-t-il triomphant

- Triple idiot ! Bien sur qu'il l'est, et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour ce comporter comme une adolescente de 13ans !

Blondinet dut faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de sauter à la gorge de cet imbécile.

- On prend le tout Potter ?

Harry fit le tri en deux beaux tas informe, balaya ce qu ne lui allait pas, et s'empara de ce qu'il aimait.

- Cap ou pas cap de prendre la chemise violette transparente et de la mettre ce soir ?

Potter fusilla Malfoy du regard, avec des petits yeux perçants digne de Snape, mais ne flancha pas.

- Cap

- Vous désirez une carte de fidélité ? Donnez moi votre nom et votre numéro de portable…

- Potter, ce mec te veut dans son lit, ça t'intéresse ?

- Pardon ? demanda Harry

- Ca, ça veut dire, Non merci ! traduit le blond qui partit en claquant la porte.

- Mais t'es violent aujourd'hui dit moi !

- Ce vendeur était tout a fait _pathétique_ ! Bref, passons. Il est temps d'aller déjeuner je te signal.

Les deux sorciers déjeunèrent dans une pizzeria, et passèrent leur journée dans Hide Park. A cause de leur jeu, Draco dut demander à une dame si elle n'avait pas vu son moustique de compagnie : Lulu, et se prit un coup de sac à main sur la tête au passage, piquer la barbe à papa d'un gamin de 15 ans, danser la salsa et chanter en plein milieu du parc… Quant à Harry, son sort n'était pas tellement plus enviable, Lucifer deuxième du nom l'avait défié d'aborder un groupe de filles qui gloussaient devant lui, (il avait ensuite eu du mal à s'en débarrasser, Malfoy ayant du intervenir en se faisant passer pour son petit copain, sinon demain ils y étaient toujours), …

- Cette boite là à l'air sympa !

- Mmm

- Aller on y va ?

- Mmm

- Potter bon sang, motive toi ! T'es pas un fêtard des grands jours toi !

- Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas envie.

Malfoy s'assit sur un banc et commença à bouder. Les bras croiser, le nez froncé, les yeux rivés sur le sol, il avait tout l'air d'un niniponpon de 5ans.

Harry fondit littéralement devant son petit manège et dit :

- Bon, d'accord, _d'accord _!

Voyant que Malfoy ne bougeait pas, autrement dit, avait l'intention d'être chiant jusqu'au bout, il le prit par la main et le traîna dans la boite.

- Ah je t'ai bien eu Ryry, ririri!

- Jeu de mot…

- …Jeu de pas beau !

- Mais non, c'est jeu de main, jeu de vilain !

Harry s'assit au bar et commanda du Passoa en cocktail.

- Tu danses pas ?

- Tu rêves en couleur Malfoy. Le jour où tu me ver….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà mêlé à une foule de déjantés qui se trémoussaient dans tous les sens.

- Laisse toi faire Potter ! Détends toi…. Mais non, pas comme ça !

- Comment veux-tu que je me détende ?

- Laisse moi faire !

Draco posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry et lui fit onduler le bassin doucement en s'approchant de lui. Le jeune apprenti comprit vite le mouvement (nda : comment aurait-il pu faire autrement avec un Malfoy chaud bouillant quasiment collé à lui ?) , et commença à se prendre au jeu. Avec la chemise transparente violette qu'il avait été contraint et forcé à mettre, la plupart des filles l'avait dans leur ligne de mire, et Harry fut sujet à de nombreux sous entendus. Mais peu lui importait, sur le moment même, le Griffindor dansait comme un fou avec Malfoy et rien n'aurait pu gâché cette soirée, ou presque. Après deux heures de défoulement intense, les deux garçons firent une petite pose côté canapé/bar, pour reprendre de l'énergie.

- J'ai fait de toi un danseur accompli Potter ! Tu te débrouilles bien, très bien même…

- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?

- C'était juste une constatation…

- Ouais, fallait pas rêver non plus.

- Héé ! Je sais faire des compliments je te signal !

- Jamais entendu parlé…

Harry se prit une petite tape sur la tête, et vexé, il en rendit une à Draco, qui lui en remit une… jusqu'à ce que ça dérape et qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, Draco sur Harry, à rire comme des fous.

- Draco, arrête de me faire rire je peux plus… respirer !

- C'est le but Potter !

Quand enfin Harry arrêta de rire et analysa la situation, il se sentit troublé… Pas gêné pour un galion, Draco lui demanda :

- Une petite bière pour te remonter ?

Et ils commencèrent à boire plus que de raison. D'ailleurs, en parlant de raison, celle de Draco avait complètement disparu, et celle de Harry était plus petite qu'une lentille.

- Ca te dis qu'on retourne danser ?

- Humm…

- Start !

C'était repartit pour un tour. A la fin, le DJ mis des musiques de slo, et Celui-qui-à-survécut allait s'esquiver, quand deux bras puissants le retinrent et l'attirèrent contre un corps chaud.

- T'allai pas louper le meilleur Potter ?

- Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu…

- Ça s'appelle danser un slo Potter. C'est pas compliqué.

Et le Slytherin au cœur de glace se colla à Potter encore plus, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Harry entoura maladroitement la taille du blond et se laissa guider par les notes, pas tellement conscient…

- Fatigué.. murmura Draco dans un souffle chaud qui caressa la nuque d'Harry

- On va rentré…

- Hummm

Draco était sur le point de s'endormir, et Harry dut le retenir pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Il l'entraîna hors de la boîte et le soutint jusqu'au chaudron baveur qui était à proximité. Les escalier furent le parcours du combattant, Malfoy failli s'écrouler sur chaque marche.

Harry pris les devant, et porta le garçon impassible jusque sur son lit.

- Merci…

- A bah là c'est sur que t'as bu … je pensais pas qu'un jour ce mot franchirait tes lèvres…

Harry était sur le point de partir quand Draco souffla :

- Attend !

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me passer la potion anti douleur qui est dans le placard la bas ? Je crois pas pouvoir me déplacer jusque là…

- Ouais… Tu t'es blessé ?

- Non, c'est pas trop grave, juste une contracture du muscle à l'épaule…

- T'en as plus… le flacon est vide.

- Merdeuuu

- Attend, j'ai mieux qu'une potion. Assied toi.

Docile comme un Malfoy (voir touche d'ironie), Draco s'assit sans broncher ( !).

Harry se plaça derrière lui et le massa délicatement. Il réussit même à arracher un gémissement de contentement à Draco. Après dix minutes… :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Mmm où as-tu apprit à faire ça ?

- C'est un don inné…

- Prétentieux! Tu veux pas continuer encore un peu ?

- Je vais m'endormir sur place là… je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir aller jusqu'à ma chambre !

- T'as qu'a rester ici, c'est un big lit deux places.

- T'es sur ?

- Certain !

- Alors bonne nuit !

Harry se débarrassa de son pantalon et de sa chemise et se faufila sous les draps et Draco le rejoint quelques secondes après.

- Tu me fais encore un massage ?

- T'abuses !

- Allez !

- Bon, ok. Allonge toi sur le dos.

Ni une, ni deux, le Griffindor se retrouva assis sur les fesses de Draco, à lui masser professionnellement le dos… 5 minutes plus tard, trop fatigué pour rester assis, il glissa à côté de son meilleur ennemi, à moitié sur lui. Draco se retourna vers lui, et au moment où leur torses se touchèrent, il y eut comme une courant électrique… mais les deux garçon n'étaient pas en mesure de s'en rendre compte. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre… à zéros centimètre très précisément.

Au petit matin, ….


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

Voila un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir… La suite avance, j'en suis à l'écriture du 7eme chapitre !

Bisoux, et bonne lecture !

**Place aux RAR…**

**Feylie :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait trèès plaisir ! ça m'a motivé pour écrire ! contente de t'avoir emmenée visiter la lune, mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu, et j'espère que le reste te plaira… draco traître ou pas ? et bien on ne le saura pas tout de suite… se serait trop facile ! enfin, pour ma part, je connais déjà la fin (encore heureux), et je compte bien vous faire languir… niark niark niark…. Je dois tenir ça de Snape, faut pas m'en vouloir… merci encore, bisous

**Chitchai Kyabetsu **: pourquoi un surnom aussi compliqué ? Tu fais pas dans le simple toi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, toi aussi tu m'as donné une dose de courage ! j'ai lu ton chapitre 5 en avant première (et oui, c'est ça d'être prévilegié !) et j'ai adoré… ! mais je passerais te reviewer pour te dire ça… bisouxx

**Junkia :** t'inquiète, je serais Slyth jusqu'au bout de la paille… héhé. Ca va être dur, mais je pourrais surmonter cette épreuve ! enfin, après coup, je sais pas… merci pour ta review

Et dépêche toi d'écrire ta fic, y'en a qui a-ten-deu !

**Chapitre 4: … The mad boy …**

POV Draco

- Huummm

Un grognement ? Ah, j'avais oublié que j'avais ramené une conquête dans mon lit hier soir… C'est qui déjà ? Humm réunissons les pièces du puzzle… Je sais : 1 que c'est un chaud lapin, étant donné qua son corps avoisine le 45 degrés… 2 : que je suis dans ses bras… 3 : qu'il sent bon le Cajoline Vaporesse fraîcheur printanière… 4 : qu'il a la peau douce… (Apparemment j'ai encore bien choisi !) Mais sinon, j'ai pas trop d'indice. _Ouvre les yeux crétins, tu le sauras_!

Ah ouais, pas con ! ouverture d'un œil… ouverture de l'autre (faut prendre des précautions !) TADAAAAAM !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Potter ! Alors, je m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas _du tout_ ! Ca c'est de la surprise. Ca vous réveil sec de grand matin ! Comment se fait-ce que cet abruti de Griffi soit dans mon lit ? Et en parlant de fait-ce, on à quand même pas eu d'histoire de fesse ? (Voir pire…) remémoration en cours Ah ouiiiiiii ! Je me souviennnns ! Fête, danse, massage…. Effectivement! Ah ouais quand même… quoique, le coup du massage soit à refaire ! Je me demande bien la tête qu'il va tirer en se réveillant… Je devrais peut être le ramener dans son lit pour pas le brusquer dès l'aube.. Non, ça risque d'être hilarant de voir sa tête de pas réveillé!

Après quelques minutes d'attentes…. Potter papillonne des yeux… il se les frotte (il doit pas en croire sa vue, comme le jour où j'étais à sa fenêtre !)

- Draco ?

- Non, moi c'est Malfoy (ton froid au rendez-vous)

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis dans ma chambre…

Le Griffon se relève…

- Très juste. Et pourquoi j'ai dormi avec toi ?

- T'as pas de mémoire mon vieux ? je crois me rappeler que tu m'as fait un massage…

Là il rougit comme un piment… Trop _drôle. _Je vais le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise…

- D'ailleurs tu es très doué de te mains… Je me demande ce que ça doit être dans d'autre… _situations_

C'est plus un piment à qui j'ai affaire, c'est à un camion de pompier, je vous jure, ça mérite le détour !

- Toujours étant que j'ai bien dormi…

Ahh bâillement de ma part mit air désinvolte.

- Bon, je vais manger...

- T'es pire que Ron !

- Me compare pas à lui, ce sera sympa. J'ai rien à voir avec cet abruti.

- C'est loin d'en être un je te signal.

- Oui, et bien toujours étant que c'est pas moi qui fait de la discrimination négative envers d'autres maisons !

- Archi faux Malfoy, t'es le premier à en faire.

- Si c'était la cas qu'est ce que je ferais là en train de te parler ? Ca t'arrive de réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir Potter ? non parce que franchement, tu dis souvent des choses insensé… je cale pas tout avec toi. De tout façon il suffit de voir nos directeurs de maison pour juger qui fait de la discrimination…. C'est sûrement pas Super Sonic ! La petite Mc Go, j' suis sur quelle cache bien son jeu derrière ses airs pincés… c'est juste une façade pour plaire à Dumby tout son petit manège. Elle doit pas penser la moitié de ce qu'elle dit... d'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve à se vieux gâteau… il est même pas fichu de remarquer le subterfuge ! c'est à creuser cette histoire. Tandis que Double S, lui c'est un vrai. On le sent tout de suite, à trois kilomètres à la ronde, dès qu'on le voit. Il cherche pas à se donner une autre image, il pense ce qu'il dit.

- Tu délires Malfoy ! t'es complètement cinglé ! et pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il y ait une idylle entre Dumdum et Mc go ? (ça y est je me met a parler comme toi en +… trop d'ondes négatives)

- Bref, on n'était pas parti là dessus… Je t'ai jamais jugé par rapport à tes « potes » griffi, mais réfléchis deux secondes : comment réagira Weasel quand il saura que t'as passé deux semaines avec moi? Imagine ce qu'il va te dire…moi je le sais très bien ! (imitation de voix trèèès réussie) « quoi ? comment t'as pu survivre avec un Slytherin ? Qui plus est Malfoy ? Cette ordure ! » et tu crois que ce sera qui l'ordure à ce moment ? Qu'il me déteste, ok, il a ses raisons, mais je sais qu'il accusera aussi tous les autres… qu'il mettra touts les Slyth dans le même lot ! Alors le rouquin, il n'est pas meilleur qu'un autre.

Abasourdi, il ne répondit rien et je partis d'un pas léger en claquant la porte. (Je suis d'accord, ça ne va pas ensemble… ! mais c'était pour faire un petit effet de… rien) Tous ce que j'ai dit c'est la vérité ! On les prend toujours pour les meilleurs et les plus beaux, et ils se prennent pour tel aussi, mais c'est faux… Pff ridicule, comme les cours de Lupin !

- Malefoy…

Analyse en cour… voix de Potty détectée. Je me retourne et… Pour le coup c'est moi qui suis abasourdi ! Vous savez ce qu'il est en train de faire notre ami le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Bien sur que non vous le savez pas… Il me tend la main ! Yahoo on aura tout vu. Hum tu veux une trêve ? Et ben t'en auras pas !

- Désolé Potter, c'est trop tard.

Ben ouais quoi, il abuse celui là ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! Ca marchait il y a 6 ans… Et depuis, tout est différent. On ne refuse pas la main d'un Malfoy, fallait le savoir avant.

- C'est une façon de me dire qu'on sera toujours ennemi ?

- Nos vrais ennemis sont en nous-même Potter… Les autres n'ont aucune sorte d'importance…

Réflexion de la part du griffi… lent d'esprit par dessus le marché! Heureusement que Granger est là pour relever le niveau…

- Alors si tu me disais la vraie raison qui t'as poussé à m'amener ici ?

- Je peux pas.

- Je me doutais que t'allais dire ça…. Va falloir que tu fasses un chois entre Voldemort et Dumbledore…

- Aucun rapport. Pourquoi tu me sors ça d'un coup ?

- Parce que j'ai la très nette impression que si t'es venu me chercher, c'est lié à eux…

- Et ?

- Et je crois que t'es entre les deux, que chacun essaye de t'attirer dans son camp mais que toi tu sais pas, malgré ce que t'affirme.

Tu doutes ?

- N'importe quoi. Je sais très bien à quel monde j'appartiens Potter.

Alors pour le coup il est culotté ! Je sais où est ma place, et ce depuis longtemps. Je sais pas ce qu'il viens me charabier i-celui.

Les jours passèrent, les heurs s'écoulèrent, les minutes filèrent, les secondes disparurent, et la rentrée arriva à grand pas. Entre Potter, Voldemort et Papy Dumdum, j'avais pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer. Mais avec Ryry, franchement, c'était la belle vie. On faisait conneries sur conneries, on avait même mit le chaudron baveur sans dessus dessous ! Avec la cape d'invisibilité de Potty, on avait trafiqué les boissons et les repas en cuisine, on faisait tourné bourrique le gérant, on faisait bougé de meubles, si bien que le vieux devenait fou ! Un cap/pas cap de grande classe ! Je me sentais bien et je serais resté comme ça longtemps si j'avais pu… mais le Hogwarts Express allait bientôt venir nous ramasser et la vie recommencerait comme avant… _avant_. Un goût amer me venait à cette simple pensée. Mais je me rendis vite compte que mes craintes n'allaient pas se confirmer, car il n'y aurait plus jamais ce _avant _qui me hantait. Je le découvris un matin au chemin de traverse quand nous croisions Blaise, Granger et Weasel.

Le rouquin avait failli s'étrangler…

- Harry ? mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec un Slyth ? et qui plus est Malfoy, cette ordure !

J'avais regardé Potter avec un max de sous entendu qu'il capta tout de suite… Dans le mille Draco, t'avais vu juste. Ce crétin de préfet avait osé dire ça devant moi, sans aucune gêne.

- Ron ! l'avait réprimandée Granger.

- Un problème contre les Slyth jeune homme ? demanda Blaise

- STOOOOP hurla Harry. Je fais ce que je veux Ron OK ? Et parle pas de ce que tu connais pas.

- Je connais très bien Malfoy vieux.

- On va pas se battre les gars. Et la miss, pour… Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Oui, enchantée, répondit elle en tendant sa main à Blaise qui la serra.

- Blaise Zabinni, redoutable dragueur en série et intelligent Slytherin

Miss je-sais-tout avait souris d'une façon que je ne lui connaissais pas... pour ce que je la connaissais en tout cas. Ca promettait !

- On va y aller, n'est ce pas DraY ? On a quelques petites choses à régler… et on ferrait mieux de partir avant que ça se finisse en bain de sang… mais on se reverra sûrement d'ici peu ! Au plaisir de te revoir Herm' ! Et à plus Potty.

Et Blaise m'avait tiré le bras et entraîné loin d'eux. Je n'avais rien dit, aucun au revoir, aucun « a+ » qui aurait promis des retrouvailles à Hogwarts. Nos chemins s'étaient coupés ici et l'aventure était terminée. J'avais juste regardé Potter dans les yeux, une dernière fois, avec une once de regret… C'est lui qui avait l'aile du dragon… j'espérais qu'il s'en servirait encore, mais seul l'avenir me le dirais. En tout cas, je n'oublierais jamais… c'étais une trop grande partie de ma vie, des moments trop forts pour les effacer. Je m'étais amusé comme un petit fou ! Lui, il avait l'air totalement perdu, et j'aurais voulu rester encore un peu avec lui, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et je n'avais pas le courage d'aller contre. Ma place était chez les Slyth, auprès de Blaise et des autres… Potter ne faisait pas partit de ce tableau, et je devais m'y résoudre.

J'expliqua tout à Blaise, Voldy, les plans, les raisons qui m'avaient amenées ici… et il me trouva fort troublé. Moi aussi je sentais que je l'étais. Tout ce remue ménage dans ma tête… On s'était assis au bar le plus luxueux qu'on avait trouvé, et Blaise me sortit soudain :

- Ecoute vieux, je vais te faire un quiz spécial Zabinni ! Attend que je conjure un sort…

Il prit une feuille de parchemin et prononça « inquizic hpdm ». Des lettres apparurent sur le papier autrefois vierge de toute écriture.

- Un « quiz » ?

Pour le coup, j'étais sceptique.

- Ouaip, c'est très simple, t'as juste à répondre aux questions.

Il me tendit un morceau de parchemin et je lis…

Super Quiz sentimental by Blaise Zabinni.

Question number one : Qui est Potter?

A/ un abruti congénital doublé d'un impertinent

B/ un gentil griffi, dégoulinant de bons sentiments - écœurants

C/ quelqu'un que j'ai en grande estime

D/ rien d'autre que le sauveur du monde sorcier, une image de la société et blablablaaaa

- Humm réponse a ?

- Coche la case… après on fera le total de tes points.

Question two : Que représente ou signifie le sourire de Potter ?

A/ une marque de niaiserie évidente

B/ une grimace digne de celles de rogue

C/ la plus belle chose du monde

D/ un lien de parenté avec Lockart

- Blaise, ces questions sont nulles !

- C'est un test psychologique mec, contente toi de répondre.

- Mouais… j'suis pas convaincus. Quoique les réponses soient drôles ! bon, réponse a évidemment !

Question three : Qu'est ce que ça fait que des hordes de filles admirent Potter ?

A/ ça prouve qu'elles sont c

B/ on s'en fou

C/ ce sont des filles mortes, elles ont pas à s'approcher de lui, elles le connaissent même pas ! grrr jalousie

D/ elles sont dirigées par la presse…

- a ?

- T'es désespérant ! je sais que tu mens Malfoy.

Il eut droit à mon regard assassin réservé aux grandes occasions.

Question four : Pourquoi Weasel m'est-il si antipathique quand il rit avec Potter ?

A/ parce qu'il l'est toujours, quel que soit la situation

B/ parce qu'il a pas des belles dents !

C/ parce que j'aimerais bien être à sa place…

D/ parce qu'il aura peut-être la chance d'être dans la gazette…

Et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs questions… Blaise à vraiment des idées bizarres parfois… je le suis pas toujours.

- Fini !

- Fais voir… alors 6+5+6+5+5+6+6+6…. Ca nous fait un total de 45 donc… je te lis : Vous avez un total au dessus de 35 : Vous détestez clairement Harry Potter et cette haine vous aveugle… Avez-vous seulement essayé de le connaître ? Ou est ce un moyen de cacher des sentiments plus profond que vous n'osez vous avouez ? Vous devriez essayer de comprendre ce que vous ressentez vraiment, au risque de perdre toute cette haine au profit d'un amour véritable. Bonne chance….

- Blaise ? C'est quoi cette fausse blague ?

- Humm je dirais, qu'en gros t'es fou amoureux de Potter, mais que tu le sais pas.

Grand rire franc de ma part.

- Bah voyons !

- Si, si je t'assure. Bon, ok, c'est un peu gros comme histoire…

- Oui, pas qu'un peu. Tu crois franchement ce que tu dis ?

- Je sais pas…

- Je vais y aller ça vaudra mieux.

- Tu viens dormir chez moi jusqu'à la rentrée?

- Bonne idée. Je vais faire mes valises, je suis là dans dix minutes.

- Ok à toute.

Tant mieux pour moi. Il y aura sûrement le trio au chaudron baveur, et rester avec eux m'enchante moyen. Plus que deux jours de vacs… deux jours….

Après avoir fait ma valise, je fis le tour de la pièce pour voir que je n'avais rien oublié, et la porte de liaison avec la chambre de Potter apparue sous mes yeux. La tentation était trop forte, il fallait que je vois ces dessins avant de partir. J'écoutai d'abord deux seconde, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et me glissai dans l'autre pièce. Après avoir fait quelques tiroirs je les trouvais…. Des portraits de Black par dizaine… impressionnant comme c'est réel. Tous les détails y sont. C'est vraiment du beau travail, ce mec à (encore) un don. Et puis des paysages, des personnages que je ne connais pas, des créatures magiques inventées… j'étais ébloui. Enfin, façon de parler quoi. Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin Maurice. Je tournai les pages comme tournaient les heures, et soudain j'entendis des voix dans le couloir…. Vite fait mal fait, je fourra tout, précautionneusement au même endroit et allait partir quand… un dessin tomba. La porte allait s'ouvrir et je devais partir, mais impossible de le laisser, là, ce serait trop risqué. Je sautai à terre, ramassai la feuille et partis plus vite qu'un éclair. Style James Bond, cet handicapé du pistolet…

- Ouai, j'arrive dans 5minutes Ron, je prends une douche et me change…

- Ok vieux. On se rejoint en bas.

Ouf. Echappée belle ! Merdouille, la porte n'est pas complètement fermée... impossible de le faire elle grince ! Y a plus qu'à déserter au cas où il la remarque. Je regarde une dernière fois … Super man se change… oooh il est torse poil. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait un beau torse la nuit dernière. Je m'étais trop concentré sur ses mains ! Ben dit donc Potty, tu nous en caches des choses ! Plus le temps de blablater, obliger de partir...

En chemin je me rends compte que j'ai toujours le dessin dans la main et que je ne l'ai pas encore regardé. C'était dans une autre série… choc émotionnel aigu …. C'est… c'est… moi ! Là sur le dessin ! Potty m'a… _dessiné_ ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris encore ? On s'ennuie pas avec lui, une surprise à chaque tournant ! N'empêche, comme je suis beau..


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…. C'est un song-chapter (ça existe ? apparemment…) avec Frozen, de Madonna… c'est une chanson plutôt triste, et je dois dire que ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux. Mais rien de « dark »… gardons ça pour plus tard ! - Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Rien n' est à moi (trop dommage, je me serais bien pris Draco… non ? bon, tant pis), tout appartient à JK Rowling (comme d'ab quoi…)

**RAR**

**Vert Emeraude** : merci ! pour Draco je te dit rien, et c'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu sauras s'il est avec Voldy ou pas… niark niark

**Jessy **: merci beaucoup pour la review ! oui, il a trouvé que ça à dire, c'est Draco, faut pas lui vouloir, -- il est un peu obnubilé par son apparence…. (j'aime bien ton pseudo, je sais pas pourquoi, mai ça me fait penser à quelque chose… !)

**Feylie **: TADAM ! j'arrive pour te sortir de l'enfer… j'espère que je vais réussir! merci , tu me fais toujours des supers reviews, ça me motive à block ! T'inquiètes, t'es pas amoureuse de Harry, c'est juste Zabinni qui délire un peu… il a un bon caractère lui aussi, enfin façon de parler… Je voulais des persos un peu dégantés… comme moi quoi ! mais celle que je préfère c'est Luna, évidemment, et elle va faire son entrée, dans ce chapitre même !

**Chapitre 5 : Frozen**

Dans le Hogwarts Express…

- Harry je sens que t'as pas l'air bien… qu'est ce qui sa passe ? demanda Herm'

- Rien…

- Ça fait depuis le début du trajet que tu regardes le paysage sans le quitter des yeux…

- Vous savez quoi les gars ? coupa Ron qui était en train de s'empiffré, la fouine n'est toujours pas venue nous chercher de noises, et on arrive bientôt. C'est sûrement du au fait qu'il a passé du temps avec toi Harry… Au fait, tu nous as pas dit comment ça s'était passé et tout…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il avait une boule coincée dans la gorge… il pensait à Draco, ne cessait de se remémorer tous les instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, en éprouvant toujours une pointe de tristesse quand l'image du Slyth refusant son amitié venait prendre place dans son esprit. Il doutait pour l'avenir… allaient-ils se reparler ? Que feraient-ils quand ils se croiseraient dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, la présence du vert lui manquait déjà.

Luna entra dans le wagon…

- Hello !

En entendant sa voix, Harry sourit et se retourna vers elle. Elle était toujours aussi surprenante ! Elle portait un chapeau violet, deux fraises ornaient ces nattes, elle avait la pointe des cheveux bordeaux, une lentille de contact colorée en une en vert et l'autre en parme, toujours des bouchons de lièges autour du cou, deux chaussettes rayées de couleur différente qui remontaient : l'une jusqu'à son genou, l'autre à la cheville, et pour finir, une robe jaune soleil avec une manche longue à droite et une bretelle fine à gauche. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, comprenant dès le premier regard que ça n'allait pas fort. Quoique, à partir du moment où elle entra le moral d'Harry remonta de 10 crans. Elle prit la main du brun dans la sienne, et changea la bague qu'elle tenait dans la main en barbe à papa.

- Tiens, ça va te remonter petit dragon !

- Merci…

_« Petit dragon…pourquoi m'a-t-elle appeler comme ça ? Curieux… hum, pas mauvais cette barbe… délicieux je dirais même !» _

Luna sortit un baladeur cd de son sac en bandoulière, remplaça les écouteurs par des minis enceintes et brancha la musique.

- C'est quoi _ça_ ?

- Un baladeur, Ron. C'est ton père qui me l'a prêté quand on est venu chez toi cet été. Très pratique !

**You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open**

Dès l'instant où les notes résonnèrent, Luna sembla déconnectée. Mais à aucun moment elle ne lâcha la main d'Harry.

Le trajet en Hogwarts Express se fit dans un silence religieux, chacun vacant à son histoire.

En sortant du train, Ron remarqua une fille d'à peu près leur âge, qu'il ne connaissait pas et sa présence lui parut bizarre. Il n'y avait jamais de nouveaux élèves, si ce n'est les premières années. Elle était plutôt grande, ses cheveux courts, noirs et brillants lui donnaient des airs de garçonnes, elle avait les yeux jaune/bleu, la peau assez claire et un visage fin. Il remarque aussi qu'elle appartenait à Slytherin, étant donné qu'il y avait l'écusson du Serpent sur sa robe. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard, comme quand on fixe quelque chose dans le vague. Mais la foule eu raison de lui, et il se fit entraîner au large. Comme toujours, ils allèrent au château avec les sombrals, puis prirent place à leurs tables respectives, dans la grande salle .

La répartition commença… et cette année beaucoup plus d'élèves que les années précédentes furent envoyés chez Slytherin. Très peu allèrent chez Griffindor, l'autre majorité se retrouvant chez Ravenclaw.

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenu aux premières années et aux nouveaux élèves, commença Dumby. J'espère que les anciens sauront leur faire un accueil digne d'Hogwarts. Je vous présente Saturne, votre nouvelle prof de DFCM. Cette année vos cours dans cette matière ne se dérouleront pas comme les autres années. Vous verrez sur vos emplois du temps, que vous avez plus d'heures : des cours de théorie et des cours de pratique. Saturne vous expliquera plus en détail…. Pour le reste, vous connaissez la chanson, alors bon appétit à tous.

Harry n'avait rien écouté, rien entendu, et jouait distraitement avec l'aile du dragon, se demandant si un jour elle lui servirait encore…

A cet instant il se détestait d'être aussi faible. Pourquoi pensait-il encore à ça? C'était du passé, enterré, révolu, daté, finit ! _« Personne n'est indispensable » _se répéta-t-il…

**You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken**  
**When your heart's not open**

- Potter? J'ai deux mots à vous dire

- Bonjour professeur.

-Tenez, c'est votre emploi du temps, dans lequel vous trouverez des cours avec Tonks. Elle va venir à Hogwarts une fois par semaine pour vous donnez des cours particulier de défense de haut niveau. De plus, vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des gryffindor. J'attends de vous la coupe de Quidditch… attention, monsieur Malfoy est aussi, capitaine je vous conseil de faire attention à lui… c'est la plus grosse menace.

- Er... merci professeur.

- Bonne soirée

Et sur ce, Mg Go partie dans un froissement de robe. Harry leva un sourcil de scepticisme... Elle avait l'air remontée comme une hélice celle-là !

Après plusieurs jours passé au château, Harry et Draco s'ignoraient au plus haut point. Le blond devenait de plus en plus insupportable et le brun se renfermait sur lui même. Il parlait rarement, avait toujours l'air à l'ouest et semblait se foutre complètement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son premier cours avec Tonks arriva..

- Hello boy !

- Salut Tonks…

- Are you ok?

- Oh.. ça va.. et toi ?

- Very well !

- Humm et pourquoi ce soudain changement de langue si je puis me permettre ?

- I love this language, nothing more ! alors, assez perdu de temps comme ça… Assieds toi.

Nymphadora s'était vu offrir la salle sur demande pour ces cours avec Harry. Dans un coin était installé son bureau avec une chaise en face pour « the chosen one », une grande fenêtre illuminait le centre de la pièce désert de tout meuble, et une étagère remplie de livre occupait un mur. Plus quelques malles sûrement pleines d'objets qui serviraient pour l'enseignement du brun.

- Pour commencer Harry, si tu veux vaincre la tête de serpent atrophié du cerveau et dépourvu de toute trace d'intelligence, il va falloir trouver sa faiblesse… et, il va falloir que tu la trouves toi même. Il y a sur l'étagère en face, un large choix de livres et d'articles sur lui à ta disposition… Tu pourras venir quand tu voudras, essaye de lire entre les lignes, de comprendre le non-dit. Mais pour l'instant, mon job ce sera de t'enseigner une bagatelle de sorts de haut niveau.

Elle se leva de son siège et vint prendre place au centre de la salle.

- Viens avec moi…

- Le boy la suivi, avec un regard interrogateur.

- je vais te bander les yeux, et t'attaquer avec des sorts simple… le but sera que tu esquives. Ca va te faire travailler tes réflexes avec un sens en moins…

Elle sortit un bandeau rouge de sa poche et l'attacha autour de la tête du brun.

- concentre toi… essaye de sentir où je suis… prêt ?

- prêt…

Harry était tous, sauf concentré et se prit toutes les attaques pleine face, sans pouvoir en esquiver aucunes… au bout de 10 essai, Tonks lui débanda les yeux, (il fit un bon de 2 mètres quand ses mains touchèrent le nœud du bandeau et faillit l'assommer, en croyant qu'elle l'attaquait encore,) so l'Aurore s'énerva :

- Potter James Harry, tu es TOUT sauf concentré !

Ses cheveux avaient virés oranges, et ses yeux s'étaient tinté de jaune, c'était fortement mauvais signe…

- Ca ne sert a rien de continuer dans ses conditions… qu'est ce qui se passe ? déballe ton sac qu'on en finisse !

- Je… rien, j'ai rien.. c'est…

- C'est ?

- Oh, nothing… tenta-t-il en anglais pour la calmer, étant donner que c'était son péché mignon

- Harry… je vais m'énervé… tu voudrais pas te retrouver pendu par les pieds dans la grande salle lors du dîné ce soir, devant Draco n'est ce pas ?

- Draco ?

- Ah ! enfin, nous y sommes…

- Il a rien à voir avec moi.. !

- Harry… tu mens. Je suis pas Aurore et legilimen pour rien…

- Ok.. ok ! je l'aime bien, c'était un super pote, et ces blagues à deux balles me manquent. Contente ?

- Très ! Pourquoi tu lui parles plus alors ?

- Parce que !

- D'accord, je comprends tout à fait cette raison… vraiment très valable, oh oui ! clever, vraiment.

- Oh te fous pas de moi !

- Je vais me gêner… ! bon, si tu veux rien dire, débrouille toi, mais je veux plus que ça intervienne ok ?

- Humm

- Je vais te libérer tôt aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement j'ai un rendez vous avec le ministre et pour la prochaine fois je te donne deux trucs à faire -le cour sera séparer en deux parties- : premièrement penses à apporter tes affaires de potions, et deuxièmement va voir wonder boy, qu'il nous gêne pas dans le travail. Enfin.. dans TON travail.

- A+

- Allez file, sale gosse !

_« Je l'aime bien cette Tonks quand même… vraiment sympa quand elle est pas mêle tout grain »_ pensa Harry. Et puis trop vite, il se remit en mode Draco.

**If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You hold the key…**

Côté blond, on avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Le rejeton Malfoy avait décidé que la vie au château n'était pas assez excitante pour lui, et mônsieur avait décidé de mettre du piment dans la sauce… il se faisait poussé des ailes. Et pour le coup, c'était pas un faux jeu de mot.

Au plus haut de la tour d'astronomie, le roi des Slytherin faisait mijoter une potion de son invention, qu'il avait, après maintes réflexions, finie de rédigée sur un parchemin ensorcelé, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir lire les instructions. La préparation d'un tel remède était assez complexe, et il devait avant tout faire preuve d'ingéniosité et de concentration… mais c'était pas toujours facile quand on venait se faire dérangé par une « dérangée » justement. Des bruits de pas… surprise, surprise… !

- Loony ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Pour ta gouverne, je viens souvent ici.. et toi, qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

- Ca te regarde peut-être, jeune folle ? retourne d'où tu viens et laisse moi tranquille je bosse.

- Non. Et mieux vos être une jeune folle qu'un petit con prétentieux… 'les folies sont les seules choses que l'on ne regrette jamais'

Double choc pour le Slytherin… d'abord elle l'avait insulté (personne ne fait jamais ça, je suis _sensé_ inspiré la peur) et en plus elle lui avait piqué _sa_ citation !

- Héééé voleuse de phrase ! s'excita le blond

- Tu t'appelles Oscar Wilde ? répliqua-t-elle, Fais un peu goûter ta potion…

Et la jeune fille plongea un doigt dans le chaudron qui était en train de cuire.

- Mais t'es complètement barje ! c'est dangereux de faire ça ! je l'ai même pas terminée !

- Du tout mon cher… elle a un goût de vanille, c'est délicieux ! tu devrais tester…

Après plusieurs minutes où Luna regarda intensément Mallfoy, celui-ci hurla :

- Aah t'as les cheveux qui deviennent bleu !

- Ba tu vois, c'est pas si dangereux que tu le dis… t'aurais pas une glace, que je vois un peu comme je suis ?

- Désolé j'ai pas ça sous le coude.. m'appelle pas Pansy-le-tas-de-linge-sal moi! Mais il y a un miroir ici…

- C'est pas grave, tu seras mon reflet…

Elle se plaça bien en face de Malfoy et le regarda encore plus fixement que d'habitude.

- Dis moi à quoi je ressemble…. Quel genre de créature mystique…

- Heuu présentement je pencherais pour dire que tu ressembles à une terrible créature des fonds marins et redoutée par tous, plus connu sous le nom de… Luna Lovegood. Sinon j'aime bien ! ça te donne l'air encore plus cinglé que d'habitude quoi… mais c'est une folie douce.

- Merci, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la tempe. J'étais contente de faire ta connaissance Dragon de Mauvaise foi. A plu tard…

Ledit- Draco ne répondit rien, interloqué par la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer et de connaître un peu mieux, au delà de son apparence. Aux premiers regards il l'avait insulté… enfin non, il savait insulté sa différence. Mais il ne savait pas encore que c'était ça qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… quelqu'un de « spécial » qu'il serait amené à aimer plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible… Mais à ce stade de l'histoire les choses n'en étaient pas encore là, et le jeune blond reprit sa potion en main, ajoutant des ingrédients, touillant et finalement il la laissa macérer.. douze heures. Il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre demain.

**Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken**

Draco remarqua au bouts de plusieurs jours, qu'Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. _« mais pourquoi diable ces stupides copains ne font rien pour lui remonter le moral ? ils sont aveugle ou quoi ? Miss Rabat-joie number one est la première qui aurait du le remarqué, étant donné qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un savoir ambulant. A moins qu'elle ne_ _soit trop plongée dans ses bookins… Tiens… loony. Héé idée en vue ! »_

- Hello Luna !

- Salut Artichaut au cœur de glace.

- 'Artichaut au cœur de glace'? en quel honneur ? dis moi, pourquoi il est pas bien en ce moment le Golden boy ?

- Parce que « son wonder boy à foutu le camps, avec la belle au bois dormant… » répondit-elle en chantant…

- Pardon ?

- C'est une énigme mon cher…

Et la blonde partit sans plus de renseignement, seulement un clin d'œil…

_« parce que son wonder boy à foutu le camps ?elle se fiche de moi ? cette fille est définitivement tarée… bon, toujours étant que je vais devoir prendre les choses en mains si ça continue…direction la tour.. »_

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, à la fin du déjeuner…

- Herm', on va à la bibliothèque finir le devoir de Runes anciennes ? demanda Antheme, qui venait de sortir de nul part. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle- une Slytherin – mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'y porter beaucoup d'importance.

C'était la fille que Ron avait croisé du regard à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Tentative de drague en perspective…

- Ouais, j'arrive !

- Mais t'avais dit que tu viendrais dans la salle commune ce soir pour une partie d'échec ! objecta Ron

- Il faut avoir le sens des priorité dans la vie ! rétorqua la brune

- Passé ta soirée avec un Slyth, c'est ça ta priorité ? (ça c'est du raté !)

Pour la première fois, Antheme intervint…

- Weasel, je suppose ? C'était évident… quel est le seul des 6eme années incapable de reconnaître la différence entre un troll des cavernes et un géant ?

- Ils ont pas la même apparence ?

- Archinul. N'importe quel gamin de 5 ans aurait pu le dire. La _vraie _différence c'est que les géants sont apparu au Moyen-âge alors que les trolls ont toujours existés. Sinon ils ont tout en commun- surtout leur peu d'intelligence- (comme toi), à par l'apparence, évidemment.

Quand les deux filles disparurent derrière les portes de la grande salle, Ron demanda à Harry :

- Tu le savais toi ?

- Je crois que je vais allé voler un cou, je me sens pas bien là…

**Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open**

Un zeste de mandragore, quelques racines de Veristess, un pétale de jonquille… on remue le tout… et c'est prêt !

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Draco était entouré d'une fumée verte, qui se dégageait du chaudron qui mijotait devant lui. Le jeune blond pris une louche, et vida les nef dixième du contenu dans une fiole, le reste dans un petit pot. La potion avait une belle couleur… turquoise argenté brillant… Loony avait raison , ça devait être délicieux… et sans plus attendre, Malfoy bu la substance. Une douleur atroce lui transperça le dos et il tomba sous la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Il étouffa un cri, se refusant de hurler. Non par honneur où quelque idiotie dans se genre là, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le découvre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la douleur grandit, et Draco se dit que la seule issue était encore de mourir… Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau, que ces entrailles étaient comme aspirées. C'en était même étrange. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose Mais au moment ou ses nerfs allaient lâché, au moment où il allait s'abandonner, la douleur s'arrêta enfin. C'était imprévu, il avait du se tromper dans les données. Il resta un moment à genoux, sur le sol froid, haletant. Il avait l'impression sourde que le monde tournait autour de lui, comme s'il venait de se faire tourner sur une balançoire. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il se regarda dans le grand miroir en face de lui… Ah effectivement, il y avait une erreur. Au lieu de se retrouver avec deux magnifiques ailes blanche-neige, il se retrouva simplet, avec une blanche, et une noire. Côté obscur, côté lumière… comme ses yeux gris : un mélange de blanc et de noir tel le combat intérieur qui se déroulait autrefois en lui… _« les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, les miens sont gris… une fusion entre le bien et le mal »_ pensa-t-il.. blanc comme la paix, comme la pureté et la limpidité… blanc comme un espoir d'une vie tranquille. Noir comme le mal, la grandeur de la magie obscure, la force des ténèbres… noir comme un espoir de pouvoirs grandioses… Mais aujourd'hui il avait tracer sa route. Il n'y en avait plus qu'une, qui serpentait devant lui, attendant d'être foulée par ses pas enchanteurs.

Pas mal ses ailes…

Draco, monta les escaliers dissimulés derrière le miroir, pour arriver jusqu'à une trappe qui menait en haut du donjon. Il grimpa sur le mur pour se tenir debout, au plus haut point de Hogward… Longtemps, il regarda le paysage, profitant de cette vue magnifique, du vent fouettant son visage, de la brume qui se déposait en fines gouttelettes sur son visage cristallin. Il était dans son élément… Rien que de voir les nuages, il avait envie de les traverser ! _« J'aurais voulu être un oiseau, pour pouvoir cracher de plus haut »_ pensa-t-il. _« Et bien j'en suis un… je suis véritablement un oiseau »._ Puis, n'y tenant plus il se décida enfin à tester la nouvelle partie de son corps… les ailes. Il sauta dans le vide, confiant et sur de lui… mais rien ne se passa… il tombait, tombait, tombait…

**if I could melt your heart  
we'd never be apart  
give yourself to me  
you hold the key... **

**If I could melt your heart...**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour ! (ou bonsoir en fait, c'est selon…)

Vuala un nouveau chapitre tout chaud bouillant, sortit du four près à se faire dévorer… (olala je vais pas bien…). J'espère que la cuisson est bonne, et que vous allez déguster à votre aise.

Bon appétit !

Disclamer : Fiooo rien est à moi -- snif.

Merci pour vos review : RAR

**Vert emeraude** : oui, oui, des ailes… encore une invention saugrenue sortant mon esprit tordu oO… Draco peut pas s'écraser comme une merde voyons, ce n'est pas une merde ! le pauvre doudou va (il a fait la gueule en lisant ta review !)

**Jessy** : bon ok, je te l'accorde, j'ai pas été très fine sur le coup… lool, j'essayerais de faire plus subtile la prochaine fois !

**Diabolikvampyr** : lool ça doit être mon lien de parenté avec Super Sonic… fait gaffe c'est assez contagieux le sadissisme.

**Feylie** : ohhh ça lui va bien serpent de glace comme nom ! adorable… mais pourquoi Drake est-il de si mauvaise humeur après le temps que t'as mit à le retrouver? Fffff les mecs, je comprendrais jamais -- ! Et puis je savais pas qu'Harry était si menteur… il va s'en prendre plein la vue dans les prochains chapitres si il est méchant avec ma lectrice de la lune, na ! (harry : noooon s'il te plaît Lou, pas ça ! je regrette !) (Lou : excuse toi) (Harry, rouge de honte: Feylie… je suis désolé, excuse moi) (Feylie, faisant mine de refléchir: mmm.. peut-être… !)

**Chapitre 6 : Little star...**

Harry depuis une bonne heure, virevoltait sur son balais, quand, trop épuisé il décida de faire une pose. Le jeune brun se posa dans les gradin et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son lui-même. Puis, ne tenant pas en place plus de 5min, il se releva, près pour un nouveau tour de balais… Lorsque il aperçu l'anormal… une sorte d'oiseau se tenait debout, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie… mais, était-ce vraiment un oiseau ? en tout cas Harry n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Hypnotisé par l'image d'un tel corps, élancé et orné de deux ailes asymétrique, Potter junior resta bouche bée, sur les gradin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais soudain, l'oiseau se jeta de la tour. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il vole mais au lieu de ça, son corps tomba, tomba, tomba… se ressaisissant, Harry se lança sur son balais, à tout blinde, pour tenter de stopper sa chute mais s'était peine perdue… il aurait fallu arrêter le temps pour récupérer le corps avant qu'il ne s'écrase. Harry s'arrêta en chemin, réalisant qu'il arriverait trop tard et le regarda fixement, pensant très fort à la même chose… « arrêt arrêt arrêt »… quand l'oiseau s'arrêta doucement en plein air, son corps flottant dans la brume du soir_. Magie sans baguette…_ Se rendant compte qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps comme ça, Harry reprit sa course folle. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que…. Le corps n'était autre que… Draco Malfoy. Harry se dépêcha de le mettre sur son balais et se dirigea de suite à l'infirmerie.

Brisebie au rendez-vous. Tous les profs étaient en alerte ! Harry avait raconter à Pompom qui avait alerté Dumbledore qui avait convoqué Super Sonic, qui était tombé sur Mc go et lui avait expliqué… Une vraie foire. Ca courrait dans tout les sens !

Harry, lui était assis au bord du lit de Draco qui était en état de choc, du à son arrêt soudain, et demeurait dans le coma.

_« S'il ne se réveille jamais à cause de moi… je ne me le pardonnerais pas… Réveille toi, je t'en supplie réveille toi ! Et puis qu'est ce qui lui à paris de se faire pousser des ailes d'abord ? Faut le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu…»_

Soudain, Harry remarqua la présence d'une femme qui lui était inconnue, dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps… Harry fut intrigué par cette étrange femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds dégoulinant sur ses épaules et tombant sur ses hanches de manière légère, il semblait qu'elle avait une peau incroyablement claire, comme si une lumière émanait de son corps, elle était élancée et gracieuse, portait une fine robe bleu ciel qui lui donnait l'air d'être une fée et incroyablement jeune. Puis elle avança en direction d'Harry, et c'est à ce moment qu'il compris qu'elle n'était autre que Narcissa Malfoy. Il aurait été incapable de la reconnaître si il l'avait croisée dans la rue… elle était tous, sauf la Narcissa qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir lors de la coupe du monde de Quiddich, il y avait trois ans de ça. Elle avait alors un air pincé, et ses yeux dardaient la foule, comme un aigle prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Une vraie Cruela version sorcier. Aujourd'hui une expression de lassitude et de tristesse se lisait sur ses traits… Elle se pencha au dessus du lit de son fils, et caressa sa joue. Une larme lui échappa, ainsi qu'un sanglot à peine perceptible. Elle releva la tête vers Harry et dit sur un ton froid, comme pour tester l'individu:

- Bonjour Mr Potter

- Bonjour Mme Malfoy, répondit le Griffi sans ciller.

- Enchantée.

Elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il serra poliment. Puis, après un court silence , où chacun observait son interlocuteur, elle dit :

- Merci.. merci mille fois d'avoir sauvé mon Draco… Je… je sais pas ce que je serais devenue si… si…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est là maintenant…, la rassura le brun, avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

Elle le surprenait de plus en plus… non, vraiment, cette femme était loin d'être ce qu'on attendait de la mère de Draco…

Elle se retourna, se diriga vers le bureau de Pompom et revint avec un morceau de parchemin qu'elle mit dans la poche de son fils.

- Je vais devoir partir… une conférence importante qui à commencer déjà depuis dix minutes , expliqua-t-elle..

- Et bien, euu, au revoir

- Puis-je te confier la tâche de prendre soin de Dray ? vous m'avez l'air plus proche que je croyais tous les deux… c'est bizarre, Draco m'a toujours dit que vous vous détestiez cordialement…

- Les choses changent…

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

- Oui, je veillerais sur lui, si c'est ce que vous voulez…

- Merci encore… je pense que nos chemins auront la chance de se croiser de nouveaux, au revoir…

Et elle disparue dans un froissement de robe .

Déprimé, le Griffindor sortit dans le parc… il pleuvait. L'eau se déversait sur les vallées et la terre buvait à grandes gorgées cette pluie limpide. Les larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes, et on ne pouvait ainsi deviné qu'il pleurait…

« Rester sous la pluie avec du soleil dans les yeux »

Luna. Elle sortait encore une fois de nul part et faillit surprendre Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? t'es trempée, tu vas attraper froid, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Je trouve ça culotté de la part de quelqu'un qui est mouillé jusqu'aux veines…

- Rentre, tu vas attraper la mort !

- Seulement si toi aussi…

Pas de réponse. Déconnexion votre câble réseau à la Terre est débranché. Connexion impossible, réessayez ultérieurement… Voilà ce qui aurait très bien caractérisé le brun en cet instant.

- Au dessus des nuages, le ciel est toujours bleu… chanta la voix lointaine de Luna qui partait au château…

Après plusieurs jours, la santé de Draco en était toujours au même point : entre la vie et la mort. Harry commençait à désespérer, Snape passait ses journées d'humeur massacrante et donnait des devoirs surveillé à toutes les heures pour profiter de ce temps pour chercher des potions capable de soignées Draco, Dumbledore ne se présentait pas aux repas et les Slyth avaient l'air perdus sans leur roi… Le seul point positif dans tous ça, c'est que Mc Go avait trouvé un sortilège pour enlever ses ailes à Drake. Encore une fois, et comme tous les soirs, Harry alla voir son blond. N'en tenant plus, il se mit à hurler :

- Putain Draco, t'as finit ton manège ? C'est bon, on sait tous que t'es pas mort alors arrête un peu la comédie !

- Mais ceci n'eut aucun effet….

- DRAKE BORDEL TU VAS TE REVEILLER ?

Harry était au bord de la crise de nerfs… ça faisait précisément une semaine et 5 jours, c'est à dire, 12 longs jours qu'il attendait un signe de vie de la part du Slyth… signe de vie qui ne venait pas. Il avait peur, très peur de ne jamais le voir se réveiller… un froid glacial lui emprisonnait le cœur, rien qu'à l'idée de penser ne jamais le revoir. Quand des pensées noires surgissaient dans son esprit, ses yeux se voilaient, il perdait pied et semblait être dans un tourbillon sans fin… Ce soir, c'était un soir de trop… il allait craquer…

- Je vais perdre patience… 5… 4… 3… 2…1… réveille toi… MAINTENANT !

Rien… Harry passait de la dépression, à la colère… à la tristesse…

Soudain, il eût l'idée du génie…

Il se leva, regarda Draco bien en face… et pris sa tête d'ange dans ses mains. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur les lèvres du blond.

Il ôta l'aile du dragon de son doigt, et l'accrocha à la chaîne de Draco, tout en gardant l'anneau au creux de sa main.

- Malfoy… cap/ pas cap de te réveillé TOUT DE SUITE !

Une sorte de poussière d'étoile tourbillonna autour d'eux, les encerclant d'un halo doré. Chaude, froide, piquante, pétillante, douce, tiède, mouvementée, l'atmosphère passa par toutes les formes. Harry sentit comme une fontaine d'eau invisible se déverser en lui, et partir dans le corps de Drake… un flot de sentiments se mélangea en lui, des souvenirs qui lui était inconnus et d'autres qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliés surgirent dans sa tête, mêlant tous… Il vit des scènes qu'il avait vécu et qui étaient pourtant enterrées dans son esprit, des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas… comme un petit garçon blond caché dans un placard, voyant une femme se faire battre par un mari furieux… et bien d'autres choses encore… trop de chose pour un seul être. Puis soudain tous s'arrêta , comme un mauvais rêve. Il se sentit faible, très, faible, et il tomba à genou, avec toujours sa main sur l'anneau.

Les paupières de Draco s'ouvrirent lourdement, et il murmura…

- Cap

Il se retourna dans son, lit, bailla sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et après les minutes qu'il faut pour émergé, il réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie, au milieu de tout se blanc décidément aveuglant pour un jeune malade. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là , essayant de remettre les souvenirs en place dans sa tête… ses ailes ! Elles avaient disparues… après toute l'énergie qu'il avait passé à les inventées ! Sûrement Snape qui avait trouvé une potion miracle.. quelle plaie ce mec. C'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'en servir la première fois, qu'il ne réussirait jamais. Il voulait voler comme un oiseau, planer dans les airs… et il avait presque touché son rêve. D'accord, ça avait faillit lui coûté la vie mais… d'ailleurs, comment avait-il survécu ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

En tout cas, il avait passé bien trop de temps allongé sur ce lit, et il décida de se lever… quand il aperçu au pied de son lit.. Potter effondré sur le sol.

- Ausecouuuuuuuur, hurla-t-il pinpon pinpon, gyrophares sortis, Mme POMPOOOOM !

- Malfoy ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, retournez dans votre lit immédiatement ! Comment vous êtes vous réveillez ?

Réflexion.. _« comment je me suis réveillé ? toutes ses choses dans ma têtes… et ce que j'ai dit en me réveillant – cap - , inconsciemment… Potter ? serait-ce Potter l'origine de ma guérison ? »_

- Je ne sais pas, décida-t-il de répondre (autant la jouer prudent). J'ai trouvé Potter, au pied de mon lit… regardez dans l'état où il est…

- Il faut l'étendre sur un lit, vite.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, ça va aller. J'ai l'impression qu'il a subit un choc, que son énergie s'est envolée..

_« envolée ? »_

- Malfoy ? maintenez un gant froid, infusé de potion à la pêche sur son front, et faites lui boire ceci.

- OK.

Crash..

- Ahhh Potter, t'étais pas obligé de me cracher tout dessus ! bon, au moins j'ai pas à attendre cent ans que tu te réveilles, c'est un bon point pour toi.

- Hééé pourquoi tu m'as fait avaler ce truc dégueu ?

- Obligé. Fait pas l'enfant !

Ils se regardèrent sérieusement quelques secondes, et se mirent à rirent comme deux idiots. L'un et l'autre n'avait pas rie depuis… un certain temps.

- Bon, explique moi pourquoi je ne me suis pas écrasé du haut de la tour maintenant…

- Je t'ai rattrapé au vol… avec.. eumm… ce qui semblait être de la magie sans baguette.

- Tu sais manipuler la magie ? la source même de la magie ? Potter, les seules personnes encore en vie qui savent faire ça sont Dumby et Voldemort …

- J'ai pas fait exprès… je l'ai pas réellement commandé…

- Elle est venue spontanément…. C'est la preuve d'une grande puissance, murmura-t-il pour lui même…

Effectivement, invoquer la magie sans passer par une baguette était extrêmement rare…

- Comment tu m'as sortit du coma ?… reprit Dray

Le golden boy lui expliqua et ajouta :

- Je ne m'attendait pas du tous à ça…et je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

- Ma théorie, selon ce que tu m'as dit, c'est que cette bague nous a… lié. On a tout les deux eu des souvenirs de l'autre, des sentiments aussi… je vais faire des recherches, c'est intéressant…

- Mais euu… t'es pas fâché d'être lié à moi ? demanda timidement le survivant.

- Dans la mesure où tu m'a sauvé deux fois… je dirais que ça à un aspect pratique, et comme on le sait, jamais deux sans trois !

Draco fit son clin d'œil le plus charmeur à Harry, se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue, chuchotant au passage :

- Je vais à la biblio de suite, pour éclaircir ce mystère… repose toi.

Et pof, ni une, ni deux, il était déjà sortit_. « Vraiment imprévisible celui-là »,_ pensa Harry.

Au passage, Draco qui fonçait dans les couloirs, sans regarder ce qu'il avait devant lui, trébucha sur un bloc géant.

- Pauvre débile de statue plantée en plein milieu de mo…

- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, répondit Dumbldore d'une voix enjouée.

- Ohh… The boss. Enchanté de vous raconté ici. Je m'incline devant votre grandeur… ou plutôt la grandeur de votre barbe, entre nous.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à vous rétablir !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Si vous voulez des détails de ce miracle, renseignez vous donc à l 'infirmerie au 36-15-48, j'ai pas de temps à vous accorder. Bonne journée.

- C'est ce que j'appelle de la franche franchise… marmonna le vieux sorcier.

Après une visite de Dumbledore, Harry remonta dans son dortoir, des idées pleins la tête. Tous ça l'avait vraiment affaibli, et il décida de se reposer un peu… Il s'allongea sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune vide (tous le monde était encore en cours) et s'assoupit. En se réveillant, il était toujours seul, les autres Griffi étant sûrement au dîné…il laissa vagabonder son esprit de ci, de là… Il imagina ses futures vacances de la toussaint, dans 4 semaines…Ron serait au Terrier, (il l'avait invité, mais Harry avait refusé, on ne sait trop pourquoi), Hermione partait une semaine aux USA, … et lui… et bien, il avait prévu d'errer ici… avec un peu de chance, Luna resterait aussi. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un blond aux yeux gris, qu'allait-il faire lui? Inconsciemment, Harry souhaita qu'il reste là… mais il ne pu pas plus explorer la question, parce qu'une musique vint prendre place dans son esprit embrumé… l'empêchant de se concentré sur autre chose.

**Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly **

God gave a present to me  
Made of flesh and bones  
My life, my soul  
You make my spirit whole

"_Cette voix…"  
_**  
Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly  
Never forget where you come from  
From love**

"_aussi limpide et aussi pure… je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part…mais jamais de cette manière"  
_**  
You are a treasure to me  
You are my star  
You breathe new life  
Into my broken heart**

"_c'est celle de…"_

Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly

"_Draco!"  
_**  
May the angels protect you  
And sadness forget you  
Little star**

"_Mais comment…?"  
_**  
There's no reason to weep  
Lay your head down to sleep  
Little star**

"_elle est tellement belle… comme le chant des sirènes sous la mer… tellement belle qu'elle pourrait faire couler des marins »_

May goodness surround you  
My love I have found you  
Little star

Shining bright

You breathe new life  
Into my broken heart

"_je pourrais me noyer dedans…"  
_**  
Never forget who you are  
(Whispered:) Little star  
Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky  
Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly  
Flying higher than all the birds in the sky**

"_Pour moi? Il a chanté ça… pour moi?"_

Never forget who you are  
Little star  
Never forget where you come from  
From love

Little star  
Little star  
(Whispered:) Little star  
From love

"_noon! T'arrête pas… ne m'échappe pas, revient! C'est comme une drogue… je me sens autre part… loin de mon corps, loin de moi-même"_

Mais elle s'était définitivement éteinte… Cette musique enchanteresse lui donnait l'impression d'avoir atteint les nuages. Le temps qu'il reprenne un peu conscience de la réalité, ni une, ni deux, Harry se jeta dans les escaliers, à moitié enivré par cette douce mélodie, à la recherche de son blondinet pour tenter de comprendre…

Son golden boy était introuvable, il avait pourtant arpenté le château de fond en comble… il lui restait sûrement des endroits inconnus… il n'en doutait pas. Découragé, il alla à la volière, pris un morceau de parchemin froissé dans sa poche, un bout de craie dans une salle de classe et écrit simplement: « Merci… ?» . Il appela Edwige et lui recommanda de trouver Draco Malfoy…. Le seul qui avait pu lui redonné la joie… il se sentait soudainement mieux, comme si un nouveau jour venait de se lever, sur un lointain horizon, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas su frôler…

De son coter, l'introuvable n'avait pas déniché la planque du siècle sur le domaine Hogward, il avait déserté… chez le « maître ».

- L'heure approche…

Niark niark… a plus!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

voilà la suite ! j'espere pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine mais ça risque d'être difficile...

bonne lecture!

disclamer: tout appartient à JK ROWLING, sauf Antheme, qui n'est autre que le fruit de mon imagination

Merci **Vert Emeraude** pour ta review!on en apprendra plus sur leur liaison dans ce chapitre... et la fin est dans ma tête depuis le début, je l'ai déjà écrite... je pourrais plus la changer même si elle était triste... ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle l'est... surprise surprise ! bonne lecture!

**Chapter 7**: l'essence du bonheur…

- L'heure approche…

- Oui Votre Altesse, je sais. Tenez, ce sont les nouveaux rapports que j'ai écrit sur Potter.

- Tu es un très bon espion Draco, j'ai bien fait de te confier cette tâche… tu la remplies à merveille depuis le début. Avoir réussi à amener Potter au chaudron baveur pour l'espionner, c'était _brillant_ ! Et tu continues _très_ bien…

- Merci maître.

- Viens là mon petit dragon…

Draco s'approcha prudemment du trône où siégeait le mage noir. Celui ci lui prit la main, et lui passa une chaîne noire au poignet. Le Slytherin eut dut mal à retenir son corps de trembler au contact de ces doigts gelés comme la mort. Il se sentit en danger, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Je viens de te marquer comme mon second Draco. Cette chaîne est le signe que tu fait partit du cercle de mes meilleurs mangemorts.

- Je suis très honoré Votre Altesse, répondit-il avec une révérence.

- Maintenant, il nous faut un nouveau plan… tu sais que les vacances de la toussaint arrivent à grand pas… et qu'il y aura très peu de monde au château, ce sera donc le moment idéal pour attaquer….

- Que me proposez-vous de faire ?

- J'ai une idée…

- Parfait !

De retour à la salle commune, Draco remarqua une chouette blanche à la fenêtre, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.. Il lui ouvrit et elle lui tendit sa patte. _Bien sûr_, c'est l'animal de Potter ! J'avais oublié. Il déplia le morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit un très court message. « merci.. ? », c'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Ca prouvait que son intention avait marché… et le point d'interrogation, c'était sûrement pour une explication qu'il ne lui donnerait pas… et oui, chacun ses petits secrets ! Plus tard peut être, et même sûrement, il le lui dirait… quand le lien deviendrait vraiment utiles.

FLASH BACK…

- Trouvééééé !

Fier et triomphant, Draco brandit son livre « Les liens établis grâce aux sortilèges indirects », et exécuta un petit tour de salle, sautillant dans tous les sens. Heureusement que Pince-à-linge avait du pourchasser Peeves dans les couloirs… il avait encore fait du remue-ménage. (sous les ordres de Malfoy qui voulait en profiter pour emprunter des ouvrages de la réserve… c'était toujours bon d'être de mèche avec ce fantôme). Alors…

« liens entre un homme et une femme »… non

« lien de parenté »… encore moins

« lien avec la nature »… ba voyons !

« liens entre deux hommes »… nous y voici !

« les liens que l'on peut établir avec une personne par magie est très rare, et souvent inconscient. Deux personnes proches, partageant des moments inoubliables peuvent en crées, à travers un objet qui à marqué leur vie. L'intérêt de ces liens, est que si l'une des personnes est en danger, l'autre peut lui transmettre de son énergie vitale, au dépend de sa propre vie, mais se transfère peut lui être fatal. Attention, si la magie est trop forte, les champs peuvent être chamboulés et déstabilisé la mémoire, quitte à mélanger leur vie dans leur tête… Il est aussi possible de faire passer quelque chose à son partenaire, avec un sort : le _legismenso . _Par exemple, quand l'une des personnes pensera à l'autre, son esprit sera envahit par ce que l'autre voulait lui transmettre, comme un message. Ce peut être un moyen de communiquer par télékinésie, ce qui est un atout majeur et très utile en cas de danger.»

_« Ca c'est intéressant… donc en résumé, je peux atteindre l'esprit de Potter… et si je recolle les morceaux du puzzle, en ce moment il a pas la forme… et il m'a sauvé la vie… DONC, je vais faire quelque chose pour lui. Ca vous étonne ? moi aussi… je suis profondément mauvais, selon l'avis majoritaire de la planète, mais n'oubliez pas que ce qui égale cette méchanceté, n'est autre que mon imprévisibilité… donc, finalement je suis tout à fait dans mon état normal ! Sauf que je m'auto parle… C'est déjà plus craignos… j'en étais au fait que j'allais agir pour Potter… et là, j'ai l'idée brillantissime ! Il me faut juste un espace au calme… direction la tour d'astronomie… »_

Avant de se rendre à la tour, Drco regarda aux alentours, personne qui portait leur attention sur lui et scarshhhhhhh ! Il venait de déchirer la page du livre. _« pas très moral mais sait-on jamais, ça peut toujours servir ! ouarf, si Granger m'avait vu, la syncope ! ». _Et il le fourra dans sa poche.. sentant la présence d'un autre parchemin. Il le sortit, le déplia, interrogatif et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture.

_**« Mon petit Dragon, j'espère que tu te réveilleras bientôt… Harry Potter est à ton chevet en ce moment même, il semble bouleversé.. je te dis ça parce que je ne savais pas qu'il t'aimait bien. Ne pense pas que j'ai des hallucinations (oui oui, je te connais !), ça se voit c'est tout, il suffit de le regarder, ça saute aux yeux. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, dès ta guérison du devra aller rendre visite à Molodvert, il veut te voir dans les plus bref délais… fais attention à toi mon ange, et ne prends pas de risque.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Narcissa »**_

Molodvert était en fait le nom de code de Voldemort, ( un anagramme- plutôt insultant : molo de verre) connu uniquement par Draco et sa mère. Le dragon en question soupira de lassitude et se dirigea vers la tour bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

Une fois arrivé, Drago s'installa sur le rebord du mur, jetant un regard en dessous de lui, à l'endroit même où il avait failli mourir quelques jours auparavant. Il inspira un grand cou et prononça : « legismenso »! Puis il se mit à chanter cette chanson qui lui faisait tant penser à Harry… little star, de Madonna, qu'il avait entendu dans les pubs moldus, durant ses vacances… mouvementées. Sa voix fut presque visible.. un filet argenté sortant de sa bouche glissait vers la pointe de sa baguette… c'était vraiment étrange, mais le blond se concentrait trop sur ce qu'il faisait pour pouvoir le remarquer. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il regarda sa baguette l'air sceptique, se demandant si ses paroles allaient vraiment atteindre son meilleur ennemi quand il penserait à lui…

Et maintenant, il était sûr que oui…

Le lendemain, Harry ne manqua pas Draco à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Quand il entra dans la salle, son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des Slytherin, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Et effectivement, le Prince était en train de manger très consciencieusement une tartine de marmelade à l'œuf brouillé qu'il trempait dans du lait aromatisé au jus de citrouille. (pas de « berk » svp, chacun ses goûts !) Le Survivant ne remarqua alors pas que toute la Grande Salle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Au moment où il était entré, il y avait comme une tornade qui s'était abattue de plein fouet sur les élèves. Tous avaient le souffle coupé. (bon ok, j'hyperbole un peu, mais seulement un peu). Harry avait juste mis (pour la première fois) des vêtements qu'il avait acheté avec Draco, lors de leur vacances d'été. Il avait pris au hasard un haut très sexy : chemise blanche transparente négligemment ouverte avec pantalon noir diablement moulant. De quoi en faire baver plus d'un quoi. C'était à peu de chose près, la même tenue que portait Malfoy junior quand il était venu chercher Harry à Privet Drive… drôle de coïncidence, ou convertissement malfoyen ? Question classée « A creuser ».

- humm Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? lui demanda Ron

- J'ai une tâche quelque part ?

- Je dirais plutôt que tu t'es trompé d'armoire en te réveillant… t'es sûr que t'as pas pioché chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu délires Ron ?

- Tu me fais étrangement pensé à quelqu'un mais je saurais pas dire qui…

- Oui Harry, d'où sors tu ses vêtements , renchérit Hermione

- Héé calmez vous les jeunes ! C'est juste une tenue, se défendit le Griffindor.

Hermione lui lança un regard sceptique qui voulait tout dire, ou rien dire, c'est selon et Ron continua de le scruter copieusement.

Quand il 'le' vit sortir, Harry se glissa hors de table à sa suite.

- T'étais où ?

- Quoi ?

- Hier soir.

- Dans ma chambre pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai cherché partout… je.. comment t'as fait ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Hoo pour la chanson…Eumm je sais plus…

- Menteur. Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

- Je te promet que je te le dirais, en temps et en heure.

- Tu restes pendant la toussaint ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry

Draco reçut deux sentiments simultanément : d'une part il était extrêmement heureux qu'Harry s'inquiète de savoir si il serait là ou pas et d'autre part, il culpabilisait d'avance sur ce qui allait ce passer…

- Je.. oui, je reste…

- Ok..

- C'est quoi ton parfum ? demanda Draco, J'adore cette odeur…

Et le blondinet pencha sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, le visage dans son cou…. à respirer son odeur, les yeux fermés, pour mieux profiter de l' instant présent. Harry sentait son souffle sur sa peau, et était enivré, comme quand il l'avait entendu chanter dans sa tête. Quant à lui, Draco avait l'impression d'atterrir sur la lune…

- Je… je met pas de parfum… réussit-il à articuler

- Alors c'est ta peau qui dégage cette odeur si spéciale… c'est l'essence du bonheur… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

Il n'arrivait pas à se décollé d'Harry, et ils restèrent un certain temps comme ça, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… dans le plus parfait des mondes. Jusqu'à ce que des 1ere années qui courraient dans les couloirs leur fonce dessus. Draco fut projeté sur Harry, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils tombent. Leurs corps s'attirèrent comme deux aimants, et les lèvres de Draco touchèrent le cou d'Harry. Il en profita pour transformé ça en baiser…

- DRACOOO ! hurla Antheme au loin

Et si il avait eu plus de temps, ça se serait terminé en suçon… mais le devoir l'appelait

- Désolé on m'appelle…

Et pof pof pof, il était partit, laissant le pauvre Griffi dans tous ses états. Quoique lui aussi était tout retourné… qu'avait-il fait ? Il se posait vraiment des questions sur lui même… lui qui d'habitude prenait tous à la légère, il commençait à se demander si ce comportement n'était pas en fait pour lui éviter de réfléchir sur lui… et de masquer ce qu'il ressentait au fond.

_« mon pauvre Draco t'as du boulot avec toi même… va falloir que tu songes à te retaper ! »_ pensa-t-il

Les semaines défilèrent plus vite que les étudiants ne l'auraient voulu, et les cours croissaient en difficulté. Chaque heure de leçon demandait plus d'effort, plus de concentration et tous le monde avait hâte de faire une pose. Plus qu'une semaine… une dernière semaine. Harry quant à lui continuait ses cours avec Tonks, et ceux-ci s'avéraient de plus en plus complexe… mais une réelle amitié c'était installée entre eux, et tout se déroulait toujours bien. Mais l'heure était actuellement un cours avec Saturne… La nouvelle prof de DFCM. Le thème du jour était de pouvoir statufier puis briser un gnome.

L'exercice était laborieux et difficile… C'est à dire qu'au bout de 15 minutes, la concentration générale commençait à tomber..

- Que vous est-il arrivé Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez avalez votre peigne ? demanda Saturne. Non mais c'est de pire en pire cette coupe de cheveux…

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, renchérit Draco, un petit sourire malin accroché aux lèvres.

- Ooh Malfoy, ton opération charme et séduction ça va quoi ! répliqua-t-elle.

Harry le mata avec un double haussement de sourcil accompagné d'un regard vainqueur. Cloué le petit… enfin, comme chacun sait, ce n'était pas son dernier mot.

- Ne vous énervez pas… Saturne est la plus calme des planète et… à ce qu'il paraît Severus n'est autre que l'anneau qui gravite autour de vous… attaqua le Slyth

Rouge comme un camion, le professeur préféra retourner derrière son bureau. Tout content, Malfoy prit la glace de Blaise, et contempla son reflet, style super fier, je me remet une mèche en place.

- Oui, ba te regarde pas dans un miroir non plus, tu risques d'être déçu.

Paf ! la revanche de Saturne. Qui l'eut crut ?

- Je sens que l'année va finir en bain de sang… commenta Zabini.

- Reprenons le cours ! hurla la jeune femme. Donc je disais, à partir de ce sortilège est né une légende. Torr, le dieu grecque des scandinaves…

- Ah la honte ! elle est bonne celle-là… je ne savais pas que les scandinaves avaient un dieu grecque, rigola Draco

- Eumm désolé, je me suis un peu emmêlée.. mais si vous êtes si intelligent allez-y, continuez Draco, la voix de la sagesse. C'est un peu ironique bien sûr…

- Comme le faisait remarquer à juste titre mon ami Draco, défendit Blaise

- Il faut donc lui rendre hommage… coupa Saturne

- Je conçois, mais…

- Attention à ce que vous allez dire Zabinni, je vous rappel que j'ai vos contrôles en otage…

Cette fois ci, un grand rire franc s'éleva dans la classe. Les contrôles en otage, c 'était la première fois qu'on l'entendait.

- Bon, sortez, je vous lâche dix minutes en avance, vous êtes intenable…

Et tous le monde sortis, content comme des paons.

Et puis arriva ce qui devait arriver… les VACANCES ! Finalement, les seuls qui restaient au château furent Luna, Antheme (au grand damne de Ron qui devait partir), Draco et Ryry… et quelques autres inconnus….

Harry avait accompagné Ron et Herm' à la gare, ainsi que Draco, qui venait dire good bye à Blaise. Les 5 étudiants avaient réussi à s'entendre (sans se taper si on omet le croche pied que Blaise avait fait à Ron) pour aller boire un verre au Trois balais, avant de partir. Ils étaient attablés autour de chopes remplient de bière au beurre, et whisky pure feu pour Blaise.

Rosemerta arriva, toute guillerette, avec un balo dans les bras :

- Regardez les enfants, c'est mon bébé! Il s'appelle Lambert.

- Oooh comme il est mi-gnon, s'esclaffa Ron

- Félicitations, renchérit Hermione. Il est né quand ?

- La semaine derrière !

- Par les couilles de merlin, il vient juste d'éclore ! commenta Zabinni.

Rosemerta le regarda de travers…

- Vous savez que les enfants retiennent très vite ? Evitez de dire ce genre de grossièreté devant lui, il va me les ressortir à 1 an… !

- Pauvre doudou, ironisa Draco.

La jeune maman ne le pris pas au bon degré, et cru que Dray était devenu guimauve devant son petit chérubin.

- Peux-tu le prendre dans tes bras quelques instants Draco ? Juste le temps que j'aille servir quelques clients…

- Moi ? s'étrangla le blond

- Tu connais deux Draco sur l'Angleterre ? Bon, tu le grades ?

- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible… les bébés et moi, on a pas les même valeurs… je veux dire, eux, ils sont plutôt branché dégueuli, tandis que moi, j'aurais tendance à vénérer Monsieur Propre…

Tous le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds, écarquillés comme des balles. Devant l'incompréhension générale, Draco expliqua:

- ben c'est vrai quoi, je nage pas dans la marmelade moi !

Outrée, Rosemerta s'en alla à grands pas.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Draco

- Mm, disons que tu n'y es pas allé avec les mains de la reine… répondit raisonnablement Hermione.

- J'ai rien fait de mal ! je vais quand même pas m'extasier devant son bout de truc, se défendit-il

Il eut droit à un regard noir de la part de Ron. Expert en la matière, Draco ne passa pas à côté et se moqua :

- T'as des tendances de preux chevalier à la rescousse des nouveau nés Weasel ? Je savais pas que les nourrissons te rendaient chamalo…

- Cœur de pierre, vociféra le rouquin, tout en le gratifiant d'un coup de pied.

- Ouais, bah pour un preux chevalier, t'as pas beaucoup de force !

Malfoy dut étouffer un éclat de rire, pour ne pas le vexer encore plus. Il ne voulait pas que cet après-midi avec Harry parte en coquette au suça… (sucette – au coca) Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça – entre la rentrée où ils ne se parlaient plus et son accident qui l'avait mis dans le coma. Non pas qu'il s'intéresse plus que ça au Griffindor, mais il était toujours bon d'avoir son meilleur ennemi dans les parages… oui oui, je vous assure ! Ca met la pêche de se piquer avec quelqu'un à longueur de temps !

- Alors, côté cœur, vous en êtes où ? demanda habilement Blaise, pour changer de sujet, et espionner un peu la vie sentimentale de deux personnes potentielles. Avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour, t'as le choix Potter.

- Tu parles desquelles ? celles qui sont cruches, style Lavande ou celles qui sont à Poufsouffle ?

- Joue pas les difficiles… il doit bien en avoir une qui te plaît dans le tas. T'en fais quoi de Cho ?

- Je joue au lancé de chinoise par la fenêtre… ?

- Hum, je vois… et chez les mecs ?

Ouuhh là ça devenait serré pour Harry…

- Oh t'sais, les histoires d'amour… c'est pas trop mon truc. (nda : c'est cela oui)

- Ok, on a déjà trouvé ce qui t'intéressait…

- Tu te trompes… les mecs ne m'intéressent pas.. UN mec- non stop Harry, tu t'enfonces!

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait prononcé un mot de trop.

Blaise n'insista pas plus sur la question, se disant que c'était à Draco de découvrir le reste par lui-même. Il lui avait déjà tracé un bon chemin… et bien que le Slyth l'ai toujours démenti, Blaise était sûr qu'il aimait Harry plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

_« alors comme ça Potter, tu sembles t'intéresser à un mec en particulier… c'est toujours bon à savoir. Et de qui pourrait-il s'agir ? un Griffindor ? » _à cette simple pensée, le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. _« Non, pas quelqu'un de ta maison… pas un Pouffsouffle non plus… c'est à creuser cette histoire !»_ songea-t-il

Hermione regarda son ami comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu… pour une surprise, c'était une surprise ! elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là ! (nda : pour une fois !) Mais maintenant… oui, ça collait tout à fait. Elle se promit intérieurement qu'à la rentrée, ils auraient une petite discussion… Ron par contre, n'avait rien capté au film, c'est à peine si il avait écouté la conversation. Il en était resté à la brusquerie des paroles de Draco à propos des enfants…. Choqué. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'il aurait été encore plus choqué, s'il avait entendu la révélation d'Harry. Qu'il soit passé à côté n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

- Je sais qui c'est… intervint une petite voix mélodieuse après deux minutes de silence

- Loony ?

- Blaise, je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça, la défendit Draco.

- Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? t'as pris un coup sur la tête mon vieux ? demanda Zabinni.

- Non, mais cette fille est bien plus intelligente que tu ne le crois.

- Mm, c'est vrai. Si elle sait quel mec Potter à dans sa ligne de mire, elle est vraiment forte.

- Mais je… se défendit Harry

- De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Ron, de retour à la réalité. Harry, de quel mec ils parlent ? et c'est quoi cette histoire de mire ?

- Mire, le nettoyant à vaisselle bien sûr « avec mire je positive ! », ironisa Draco.

- T'es énorme Dray ! Bon, Luna, dit nous tout.. trancha Blaise, en se retournant vers la jeune fille… qui avait déjà disparu.

- Trop tard ! se moqua Hermione. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Blaise.

Harry était bien content que Luna soit partit à temps, même s'il savait que son amie n'aurait rien dit, même sous la torture. Il se demandait comment elle s'était rendu compte de… la réelle nature de ses sentiments, alors que lui même en était inconscient avant d'avoir dit cette phrase… Il s'était étonné tout seul, ça avait failli sortir, s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé à temps. Et maintenant il se posait une foule de questions…

Hermione et Blaise commencèrent à parler dans leur coin, tandis que Ron regardait Lambert avec amour (il s'était levé, et jouait avec le bébé derrière le comptoir) , et Harry était plongé dans son lui-même intérieur.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, remarqua Draco à voix haute, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer Harry de ses songes.

- Ouais c'est vrai… ils feraient un beau couple, remarqua-t-il

- Ca dériderait sûrement Granger… elle serait plus « cool ».

- J'suis d'accord.

- Mais elle et le rouquin, ils vont pas tarder à sortir ensemble non ? questionna Draco, curieux

- Je sais pas… l'avenir nous le dira… bon, va falloir qu'on songe à décoller, leur train est dans cinq minutes…

Après que leurs amis soient montés dans le Hogward express, et qu'il partit, Dray et Ryry prirent la direction du château.

- Le premier arrivé à gagné Potter…

- A gagné quoi ?

- Humm, le droit de dire à Pansy q'elle est grosse et laide !

_« il va pas bien ! »_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

fini! (enfin, pour ce chapitre...)

j'espere que ça vous a plu... dites moi ce que vous aimé ou pas svp! merci

Lou


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !

Le chapitre 8 vous arrivent de justesse ! j'ai eut un problème d'ordi et j'ai vraiment cru que je ne pourrais pas poster aujourd'hui ! mais c'est bon…

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Nothing is at me (j'espère que ça se dit comme ça !)

RAR :

**Zaika **: ah, tu verras bien si Drake est à la botte de Voldy ou pas, je garde le suspense jusqu'au bout ! happy, end, on verra…lol ! comme je l'ai déjà dit, la fin est toute écrite, je l'ai faite au début, et je pense pas la changer quoiqu'elle soit ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Vert emeraude** : merci beaucoup ! contente que ça te plaise ! j'essayerais donc de remettre des expressions moldus ! je sais qu'il y en a dans ce chapitre… bonne lecture

**Jessy** : Merci beaucoup ! je sais bien qu'ils sont un peu sadique, mais la fin du dernier chapitre est surtout dut à un manque d'inspi de ma part… j'ai calé sur la dernière phrase, alors j'ai mi un peu ce qui me passait pas la tête. En faite le squelette de ma fic se gonfle au fur et à mesure parce que je rajoute souvent des trucs imprévus… et pour Draco, tu sauras plus tard ! héhé… je vais quand même pas te le dire, ce serait tout gâcher !

**Note de l'auteur (moi même **quoi je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic "Rebelles boys", c'est aussi un slash HPDM (je jure que par ça!) mais c'est paas du tout la même ambiance... beaucoup plus froid je crois... enfin, bon, si ca vous interesse vous pouvez aller la lire!

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture…

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations…**

Les deux garçons s'entraînèrent dans une course folle ! Ils courraient côte à côte, et c'est seulement au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid qu'Harry doubla Draco. Celui-ci lui fit alors un croche pied magistral, et le Griffindor qui s'affala par terre, s'accrocha de justesse à sa cape, avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Le Slytherin tomba alors en arrière, mais rapide comme un vif d'or, tenta de se relever de suite. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry qui avait prévu cette réaction se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

- Tricheur !

- On a pas fixé de règles Potter, donc, je ne peux pas tricher ! se défendit le blond.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux gamins. Draco profita de cet instant pour s'esquiver sur le coté, et continua à quatre pattes, trop mort de rire pour pouvoir se relever. Harry, pas en reste pour un gallion, le suivit, aussi à quatre pattes, et c'est sur la ligne d'arrivée qu'il bourra Malfoy, perdant ces lunettes au passage. Evidemment, Draco se débrouilla pour tomber sur la ligne et ils gagnèrent en même temps, emmêlé l'un dans l'autre..

- T'es un looser Potter, dit Lucifer deuxième du nom, tout essoufflé

- En plus d'être tricheur, t'es menteur ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux rivé sur ceux d'Harry, hypnotisé par la limpidité de ceux-ci. Il avait presque l'impression d'y voir le reflet de la mer…

SPLASH !

- Peevees ! hurla la voix rauque du futur mari de Pince, alias le Concierge.

- Aïeuuu, gémit Draco

Le fantôme venait de renverser un énorme chaudron remplit de chocolat noir fondu sur Harry et Draco… maintenant enduit de délicieux chocolat.

- Je crois qu'on à plus qu'à aller se laver…

- On a qu'à aller dans la tour des Slyth, c'est celle qui est la plus près, proposa Draco.

- OK !

Les deux garçons se relevèrent tant bien que mal, et partirent à grand pas chez les verts.

Dans la salle de bain :

- Vas-y, déshabille toi, tu vas pas rester avec ces fringues. Je te prêterais les miennes.

L'idée de se retrouver en caleçon dans la même pièce qu'un Draco Malfoy en chocolat fit un peu peur à Harry, mais il répondit :

- Ok merci.

Une fois à moitié déshabiller, Draco commença à se lécher le contour des lèvres

- Humm comme c'est trop bon ! remarqua-t-il (nda : c'est bien drake, t'es perspicace)

Il s'approcha d'Harry, et lui lécha la joue. Celui-ci lui répondit en lui happant le bout du nez et c'est là que tout dérapa. Draco, prit dans son propre jeu, commença à descendre dans le cou d'Harry et à sucer le chocolat sur sa peau de pêche. (Harry, envoyé au 7eme ciel, n'était plus là pour se rendre compte du sérieux de la situation…) Quand il en eut finit avec le cou, Draco suivit la ligne formée par le chocolat qui avait coulé… jusqu'à se retrouver à la ceinture du pantalon du brun. A ce moment là, il reprit ses esprits…

_« mon pauvre Draco, mais qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire ? Ca va pas bien ou quoi ? Potter, c'est Potter que tu es en face de toi, par Satan ! »_

Il s'arrêta net, et se releva avec le plus de dignité dont il était capable.

- Je euu…on va..

- Oui.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent chacun vers une douche, et réglèrent la température la plus froide. _« Oh Mon Dieu » _résumait les pensées d'Harry, et _« complètement dingue »_ résumait celles de Draco. Après s'être remit les idées en place, ils sortirent, quasi en même temps, emmitouflés dans d'énormes serviettes blanches. (et non, pas vert bouteille). Un malaise statique et presque palpable s'était installé entre eux. En temps normal, Malfoy n'aurait pas fait gaffe à la scène précédente, et aurait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond de lui, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Maladroitement, il dit :

- Eumm, viens dans ma chambre, on va aller se choisir des vêtements…

- En ouvrant le placard, Harry faillit tomber à la renverse :

- Ah ouais quand même !

- Oh, c'est juste un échantillon de mes penderies du manoir…

_« mais depuis quand t'essayes d'impressionner Potty ? barrage barrage barrage ! »_

- Attend, je vais regarder ce qui t'irais bien… tiens, essaye ce col roulé gris ! Attend… avec euu… ça !

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain mon bon Potty !

Après s'être changé, Harry revint, les cheveux ébouriffés, en col roulé gris et pantalon archi-moulant vert. En le voyant, Malfoy faillit s'étrangler : il était d'une beauté époustouflante. Il n'y avait rien à jeter.

- T'as changé quelque chose sur toi Potter..

- Ben oui, Vu! t'avais pas vu? tusais bien que je suis pas habillé comme d'habitude

- Non, je parle d'_autre _chose.

- Tu veux dire qu j'ai pas mes lunettes ?

- Ah oui ! c'est ça… oui… vraiment ça… oui oui… ça doit être ça oui… humm. Mais t'y vois clair ?

- Non pas trop… un peu flou quoi.

- Parce que si tu pouvais ne jamais les remettre, ça rendrait service à la population.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es bien comme ça..

- Ah euu.. merci. Je crois que je vais m'acheter des lentilles.

- Bonne idée !

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, et n'y tenant plus, à force de se frôler, de se toucher sans faire exprès, ils se sautèrent dessus comme des assoiffés. Cette fois-ci c'était clair : ils avaient clairement envie l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord timidement puis ils finirent dans un baiser enflammé. Les mains de Draco descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry pour atterrir sur ses fesses… tandis que le brun était occupé à caresser le torse du blond. Harry et Draco étaient semblables et différents… deux aimants qui s'attirent et se rejettent. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, et leur corps pouvaient fusionner ensemble.

- J'adore ton joli petit cul, Potter, ferme et moelleux, tout ce que j'aime.

- Ravis que ça te plaise ! C'est comme les Maxi Jacqs de Jaquet, croustillant et moelleux !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une charmante jeune fille, qui faillit être choquée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Bah dis donc, ça c'était… inattendu ! commenta Antheme. Désolé de vous déranger en pleine activité, je venais te chercher Draco, c'est l'heure de manger…

- Heuuu.. on arrive.

- Vous êtes sûr d'être raisonnable tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle

- Disons qu'on s'est un peu… emporté.

Elle regarda Malfoy avec des airs de reproche et dit :

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas t'engager là dedans, tant que tu ne mets pas un terme a ton _double jeu_.

Harry se recula, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.

- C'est quoi cette histoire Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, dépassé par les évènements.

- T'occupes, je gère pleinement la situation, répondit Draco, ignorant le Griffindor

- Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-elle, à la manière d'une mère. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on ai une petite discussion à ce sujet là…

C'était Hermione en Slytherin tout craché ! Elle sortit en claquant la porte, l'air assez énervé.

- Malfoy… quel double jeu ?

- Ecoute, on fait n'importe quoi là , on déborde complètement !

- La dessus je suis entièrement d'accord, mais t'as pas répondu à ma question…

- Mais rien, c'est rien !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? j'ai bien vu la tête qu'elle tirait, et c'était pas « rien » ! Si tu me caches des trucs c'est même pas la peine d'aller plus loin !

Il partit furieux en claquant la porte. Puis, après quelques pas il fit demi-tour et rentra dans le dortoir :

- Cap / pas cap qu'on se parle plus pendant 7 ans ?

Orgueilleux comme un poux, Draco répliqua :

- Cap

- T'as parlé!

Sur ce, le rouge partit définitivement, sans attendre de réponse._ « oh putain, mais qu'est ce que je fais ? »_ pensa-t-il _« Je m'en fou complètement de cet idiot finit, je vois pas pourquoi je me prend la tête pour rien ! pensons a autre chose… tiens : quiddich ce sera parfait ! »_ Et il se mit à penser au quiddich, éprouvant un pincement au cœur malgré lui. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, et trouva à son grand étonnement, une seule table au milieu de l'immense pièce. Etaient attablés : Antheme, Dumbledore, Mc Go, et quelques premières et deuxièmes années qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Bon appétit ! dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux, style tout va bien dans ma vie, j'suis heureux comme un pingouin.

- Hum, merci, répondit le directeur d'un air espiègle. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus convivial qu'on se réunisse tous pendant le dîné, comme nous sommes peu nombreux, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est une idée… marmonna le Griffindor

Il allait s'asseoir quand le vieux professeur l'arrêta :

- Non non non jeune homme ! Il y a un plan de table précis regarde les assiettes.

Effectivement, il y avait un prénom qui flottait devant chaque assiette, et Harry remarqua le sien, entre Luna et…. Draco !

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Dumbeldore d'un air malicieux

- Ca va servir à quoi ?

- A ce que vous discutiez entre maisons pardi !

- Ah…

Ben là c'était trèès mal joué ! Harry pensa déjà à aller dans les cuisines directement la prochaine fois. C'est aussi ce que pensa Draco qui avait observé de loin la fin de la scène.

Luna arriva quelques minutes plus tard, chantonnant par ci par là.

- Mlle Lovegood, bonsoir, dit Dumby

- The boss, enchantée de vous rencontrer ici.

- Je vois que ce nom circule dans toutes les bouches.

- Que nenni ! C'est juste une invention de Draco, que je lui ai reprise.

La jeune fille s'installa à coté du Survivant, et voyant sa mine elle dit :

- Alors petit Ouragan, que ce passe-t-il encore dans ce bas monde qui ai l'air de te faire souffrir autant ?

- Rien…

- Arrête de mentir menteur !

Harry ne répondit rien, étant donné qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à table, et que quand bien même ils n'écoutaient pas leur conversation, il ne voulait pas que des oreilles traînant par-ci par-là connaissent sa vie. Mais Luna continua :

- Tu sais, je suis plus perspicace que j'en ai l'air…

- C'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre… je le sais pertinemment.

- Oui, mais à part toi et Draco, tout le monde me prend pour une folle… Tu sais, ce mec est vraiment bien, il me plaît beaucoup.

(Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie…)

- C'est ça, alors dans ce cas sortez ensemble ! répondit le Griffindor furieux, en sortant de table d'un geste brusque.

Cette dispute avec le blond l'avait rendu on ne peut plus irritable et il était piqué au vif. Luna se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit de mal, et hésita à le suivre, mais elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre que la tempête se calme.

Après avoir tourné en rond pendant deux bonnes heures dans sa salle commune, Draco se décida enfin d'agir. Il sortit et monta les escalier pour se rendre chez l'ennemi.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame il du attendre dix bonnes minutes, qu'un élève sorte enfin. Il retint la porte derrière lui pour entrer, mais le Griffindor objecta :

- Malfoy ? Tu te serais pas trompé de QG par hasard ?

- Et toi tu es… ?

- Lysther, Mathieu Lysther.

- Enchanté, dit Draco en se léchant les lèvres de manière provocatrice. T'es vraiment mignon tu sais ? La prochaine fois qu'o se voit, oublie pas de t'arrêter, qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance.

- Ah euu et bien.. oui, gloussa-t-il.

- Très bien, alors bonne soirée.

Draco allait entrer vainqueur et fière de lui, mais le Griffindor, qui avait compris la feinte à temps , lui barra le chemin. Tant pis, il avait plus d'un tour dans sa cape.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je dois parler à quelqu'un c'est absolument URGENT. Question de vie ou de mort…

- Voyant qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu, Malfoy ajouta :

- C'est à propos de Voldemort… j'ai entendu des choses très compromettantes… insista-t-il, en le regardant droit dans les pupilles, et en lui faisant le coup des yeux du merle en fris.

- D'a… d'accord !

_« Pff, trop naïfs ceux-là… » _Le Slytherin s'engouffra **enfin **dans la salle, pour découvrit un Harry perdu dans ses pensées, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence du Prince des Slyth, et celui-ci fut presque hypnotisé par cette image tranquille. Harry avait vraiment beaucoup de charme … Puis il s'approcha lentement de son meilleur ennemi, passa derrière son sofa et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête penchée sur le coté. Le Griffindor sursauta, et se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Quand il vit Draco, ses traits s'assombrirent, et un voile de tristesse apparu dans ses émeraudes en feu.

- Reviens dans 7 ans…

- Tu ne peux pas me soumettre un cap / pas cap.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que J'ai la bague, répondit-il en jouant négligemment avec l'aile.

Harry le méprisa du regard et se tourna de façon à âtre dos au blond.

Bourré de lassitude, Draco s'assit à côté de lui et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Tu boudes ?

Pas de réponse.

- Ecoute, je peux rien te dire… mais fais moi confiance… s'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix teintée de supplication mal cachée.

Attendri par ce ton qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'artichaut au cœur de glace, Harry daigna se retourner.

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance Malfoy ?

- Parce qui si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, te tuer ou te livrer à Voldemort, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait ! J'avais deux semaines pour ça… je te promet que je ferais jamais rien qui puisse te nuire, sciemment… dit-il en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

_« enfin, sauf si j'ai pas d'autres choix… »_

Harry soupira bruyamment, fatigué d'avoir la vie aussi compliquée. Si seulement ça pouvait être plus simple de temps en temps… juste quelques fois. Mais non, non, la vie n'était jamais simple. Il étendit ses jambes le long du divan et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau, et joua avec ses mèches rebelles. Harry se laissa bercer par ses mouvements délicats, et faillit s'endormir quand il entendit… :

« je… je crois que je tiens énormément à toi… et, j'aurais voulu qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux mais… tu crois pas qu'on devrait attendre que t'es tué Voldy ? enfin, il faut qu'on se débrouille pour ne pas ébruiter notre relation… je veux dire, si il l'apprend, je suis un homme mort. »

« ouais… si seulement je savais ce que c'est cette histoire stupide. Je sais même pas où t'es là dedans. »

« est ce que ça à réellement d'importance ? je t'ai fait une promesse, et je la tiendrais »

« Tu sais tenir une promesse toi ? »

« Non, sauf quand il s'agit de quelqu'un de très spécial.. et je pense que c'est le cas. »

Harry sourit et embrassa son artichaut sur la joue. Celui-ci fit basculer leurs corps de manière à s'allonger sur son lion. Il fourra sa tête dans son cou, et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, sans une parole de plus. La dernière pensée d'Harry fut pour Luna, et il se promit d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle le lendemain même…

Au réveil, Harry fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il était protégé entre deux bras puissants et un souffle chaud qui caressait sa nuque. S'il avait été un lion, il serait en train de ronronner… Draco dormait encore, et Harry n'osa pas bouger, tellement il avait l'air serein quand il dormait. Son visage était totalement détendu, et il semblait heureux. Harry dut résister à la tentation de l'embrasser, leurs lèvres étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Puis il se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa tête… un combat intérieur faisait rage depuis hier soir et il ne trouvait pas vraiment de réponses à ces questions… depuis quand aimait-il Malfoy ? et pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ? pourquoi était-il aussi attiré par lui alors que leur histoire passé se résumait à une guerre sans fin? _« En fait, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux quand il est venu à privet drive, au moment même où je l'ai vu, chevauchant son nimbus 2002 » _songea-t-il _« en tout cas si il y a une chose dont je suis sur, ce sont bien de la force de mes sentiments… mais Drake, qu'est ce qu'il ressent vraiment lui ? »_

Le blond s'agita, bailla, et finit par ouvrir un œil, paresseusement.

- Oh mais que vois-je ? un petit Griffindor de bon matin ?

_« humm le paradis doit ressembler à quelque chose dans ce goût la… »_ pensa-t-il.

Après s'être levé, lavé, douché, les deux garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Avant d'entrer, Draco retint Harry et lui souffla :

- Cap / pas cap de m'embrasser devant tous les profs ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voila! j'espere que vous restez sur votre faim, c'est bien le but!

Mais je vous déconseil de me tuer (enfin, c'est si vous voulez la suite!)

A la prochaine, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : tout appartient à JK ROWLING….

Hello tous le monde !

Tout d'abord, je suis DESOLEE de se retard énorme d'au moins trois semaine… d'habitude je poste toutes les semaines, mais là ça à été impossible à cause du lycée, de la danse, bref j'ai pas du tout eu le temps de me consacré à ça… donc encore désolée.

Pour ceux qui lise mon autre fic, « rebelles boys », je n'ai pas écrit la suite, et j'ai pas envie de le faire vite fait mal fait entre deux heures de libres donc, elle est suspendue jusqu'aux vacs…

Et puis le tome 6 vient de sortir en french, je suis sûre que vous êtes tous dedans… niark niark, moi je l'ai déjà lu depuis le 16 juillet !

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture…

A la prochaine !

Merci à tous pour vos review, excusez moi mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, j'ai un contrôle d'histoire à aller réviser… (génial….)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Après s'être levé, lavé, douché, les deux garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Avant d'entrer, Draco retint Harry et lui souffla :

- Cap / pas cap de m'embrasser devant tous les profs ?

- Tu vas pas bien ?

- Si, très, surtout lorsque t'es à mes côtés, ajouta-t-il d'une voix suave et bourrée de sous-entendus.

- Mais je te signal qu'on avait un accord…

- Juste, mais j'ai réfléchi, et sérieusement, quel prof irait raconté à Voldemort qu'on a une relation ? Le seul Slytherin capable de le faire n'est pas là.

- C'est qui ?

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Ce sal pékinois est du côté de Voldemort ?

- Exactement !

Harry regarda Draco avec un sourire malicieux, et passa son bras autour de sa hanche, l'entraînant « sur scène ». Les profs présents, entendant la porte s'ouvrirent, tournèrent machinalement leur vieux regards dans sa direction, croyant avoir vu tout ce qu'il y a à voir de plus étonnant dans le monde, et quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent ce qu'ils virent ! Mc Go lâcha sa fourchette, ainsi qu'un « oh dear ! », Snape avala de travers et fût pris d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable, Chourave leva un sourcil interrogateur, Tonks sourit de toutes ses dents et enfin, Dumby leur réserva son éternel regard malicieux. Les quelques élèves présent affichèrent une expression dégoûtée, ce à quoi le blond répondit par un regard méprisant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des homophobes.

Avant de s'asseoir, Harry remplit son pari en embrassant Malfoy chastement. Celui-ci glissa alors sa main sur sa chaîne, et sortit l'anneau prisonnier, qu'il déposa discrètement dans la main du brun.

- Bonjour tous le monde, claironna le blond, pas gêné pour un gallion. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question Mr Malfoy, répondit froidement Snape.

Draco ignora son ton et répondit :

- Parfaitement bien. Vous avez un chat dans la gorge professeur ?

- Non, plutôt un froid..

- Dans ce cas, buvez du jus d'orange, parce qu'avec Sunny Delight c'est le soleil toute l'année !

- Vous m'inquiétez de plus en plus…

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites.

- Nous aurons sûrement l'occasion d'avoir une petite discussion…

- Mais très certainement, répondit le blond, la bouche pleine de tartine au miel.

Quand ils sortirent de table, Harry tomba sur Luna dans un couloir. Tout de suite il dit au blond :

- Je dois aller lui parler…

- Pas de problème, retrouve moi dans ma salle commue quand t'auras finit.

Et il s'éloigna avec un pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'Harry l'aimait, mais Luna était sa meilleure amie et la jalousie le prenait toujours quand son brun était en présence d'une personne proche. _« jalousie quand tu nous tient… »_

- Hum , Luna… excuse moi, je… j'étais pas dans mon état normal.

- Ecoute, si t'es lunatique viens me voir seulement quand t'es de bonne humeur, parce que je vais pas subir ton sal caractère.

- C'est pas ça… je venais de m'engueuler avec Malfoy.

- Bon, assez discuté. Si tu veux te faire pardonner, invite moi à la fête d'Halloween !

- Jamais entendu parlé de fête…

- Disons que Dumbledore à organisé une petite soirée sympa.. un groupe va venir et on doit être costumé.

- Costumé ? c'est quoi encore cette idée stupide ?

- Une idée saugrenue digne de notre cher directeur. Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va être amusant !

- Erk, j'en doute pas un instant.

A ce moment Tonks arriva…

- Mes félicitations Harry… très bon choix. Joli petite tête de saint qui cache bien son jeu, intelligent et en plus, c'est mon cousin !

Luna le regarda avec des yeux réduit à des fentes noires orage :

- Tu ne m'avais même pas dit ?

- Merci Nymph'… Et bien euhh disons que c'est… tout nouveau, expliqua-t-il en se grattant nerveusement les cheveux.

- Aucune excuse Potter, t'as déjà eu ton quotta pour l'année.

La jeune fille blonde partit d'un pas décidé vers son dortoir.

- Attends, Luna !

Il ne réussi à la rattrapé qu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune, en retenant le tableau, qui représentait un érudit en train de chercher un livre dans une vaste bibliothèque. Il entra. La pièce était plus originale que chez les griffindors. Un immense tapis bleu roi recouvrait la pierre, la cheminée se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et les sofas et poufs étaient disposés en cercle autour de celle-ci, tel des offrandes au pieds de la statue d'un dieu. Cette cheminée particulière formait une colonne de pierre torsadée qui montait jusqu'à perte de vue. C'était impressionnant. Ici et là, on trouvait des étagères remplies de livres ou d'objets qui restaient inconnus au brun, des bureaux recouverts de feuilles dérangées, des commodes de on ne sait-quoi. Hermione aurait assimilé cet endroit au paradis… le lieu de la culture par excellence.

Luna était assise dans un pouf, et sortaient des feuilles vertes claires de son sac. Harry s'avança près d'elle, et prit place en face, au sol et en tailleur.

- Désolé…je voulais te le dire, mais je sais pas vraiment où j'en suis.

- Je sais, je te faisais marché pour voir jusqu'où tu tenais à moi.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'on à fait un détour par la tour d'astronomie !

- Parfaitement !

- T'es gonflée…

- Pas du tout, c'était juste un petit test improvisé. Alors, dis moi le fond de ta pensée maintenant.

- Ecoute.. je suis vraiment certain d'aimer Malfoy… mais, lui, je sais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il pense vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il me fait croire comme à toutes ses anciennes conquête que c'est le grand amour et demain il me lâchera comme une vulgaire chaussette moisie ?

- Harry… j'ai quelque chose à te révéler… je sais lire dans les yeux. Tu sais, souvent beaucoup de gens arrivent à comprendre les expressions flagrantes, mais moi, depuis toute petite, je ne communique qu'avec le regard. Je sais interpréter le moindre des sentiments qui passent dans les yeux. _« les yeux sont le reflet de notre âme »_ Et je peux te dire, qu'aussi inexpressif qu'il puisse paraître, j'arrive à comprendre Draco, et si il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il t'aime.

Harry aurait aimé en être aussi sûr lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. On ne peut pas passer du coq à l'âne en quelques heures. Après toue cette haine passé, il trouvait assez incroyable d'avoir une relation intime avec le blond, même si elle s'était faite en douceur, passant avant pas l'amitié. Il ressentait cette même sensation d'étrangeté surréaliste qu'il avait éprouvé quand ils volaient en directions du chaudron baveur.

- Fais moi confiance p'tit dragon! Aller, viens, on va retrouver ton homme.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco était tombé sur Snape.

- Professeur.

- Draco. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand nous ne sommes pas en classe, je suis ton parrain tout de même !

- Si tu veux… parrain !

- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

- Oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Comment se fait-il que tu te retrouve entre les pattes du lion après tant d'année de haine ou tu cherchais par tout les moyens à l'humilier ?

- Ca ne regarde que moi…

- Draco…

Le Slytherin, après un temps d'auscultation professoriel, daigna répondre :

- Peut être parce qu'on fond, je cherchais juste à attirer son attention… ou que j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un de taille avec qui rivaliser. Mais les temps changent, et aujourd'hui je lui ai découvert des qualités que je ne lui connaissait pas.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, et que tu n'es pas en train de tous nous embobiner. En tout cas, tu sais que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais si c'et avec lui que tu es heureux…

Malfoy haussa les épaules un seconde fois il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et il continua sa route sans un mot de plus. Dans sa salle, il retrouva Antheme qui avait l'air de l'attendre, tapant frénétiquement du pied.

- Alors ? dit-elle sèchement

- Alors quoi ?

- A quoi tu joues Draco ? c'est quoi encore ton plan foireux ?

- Y a pas de plan pour une fois. Total impro.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Peut-être.

- Peut-être ? J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'amener Harry dans les filets de Voldemort…

- Antheme, tu connais toute l'histoire, je t'ai tout dit, pourquoi tu cherches un mensonge dans tout ça ?

- Parce que tu m'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu étais un comédien excessivement doué. Alors dans l'art de mentir, t'en connais une couche.

- Libre à toi de ne pas…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître un lion et un aigle.

- … me croire

- comment avez-vous fait pour ouvrir ?

- mmm je crois que la magie d'Harry est de plus en plus impressionnante… même incontrôlable, se réjouit Luna.

- Effectivement, constata la brune aux grands yeux couleurs d'avenir.

- Potter, ta magie devient puissante…

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Potter, demanda Antheme

- Parce qu'il m'appelle Malfoy, répondit naturellement le blond.

- C'est une vieille habitude, justifia Harry.

- Etrange…

- On va faire un tour ?

- Ok ! Il faut qu'on se trouve des Halloween costumes…

- Arrff qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore pondu le vieux ? ce plaignit Draco

- C'est bien ce que j'ai demandé à Luna, compatit Harry, mais elle m'a promis que ce serait amusant…

- Pauvres de nous..

- Oui, pauvres doudou.

Harry prit la main de Draco pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce, quand son regard tomba sur la chaîne… Il fut intrigué par cet objet qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Et étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'une magie en émanait , comme si elle était sous l'influence d'un mauvais sort …

- Malfoy, où as-tu trouvé cette chaîne ?

- Quelle chaîne ?

- A ton poignet !

Draco regarda le-dit poignet, et en voyant cet objet bourré de magie noire jusqu'aux plumes, il retint une grimace d'horreur. Un mot s'y rattachait : _« Voldemort »_

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a offerte, affirma-t-il

- Je la trouve belle… mais j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas.

« effectivement. » pensa le blond, qui répondit cependant, l'air étonné :

- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

- On dirait qu'elle est maléfique.

- Noon ! ma mère ne m'aurait jamais offert un objet de ce genre !

- Je sais bien.

Arrivés aux alentours de Pré-au-lard, Harry lâcha Draco… si la presse traînait dans le coin, leur histoire aurait tôt fait de s'ébruiter.

Ils commencèrent par aller dans un magasin de déguisement, pour se débarrasser tous de suite de cette tâche, enfin, c'était le point de vue des Slytherin et du Griffindor… la Ravenclaw paraissait enchantée. Ils entrèrent donc dans la boutique « déguise toi si tu peux », où régnait une atmosphère de fête. Ici et là des costumes de fée, de princesse, de citrouille, de vampire et toute sorte de créatures.

- Ooh je te verrais bien en vampire Potter ! lâcha Draco

- Tu parles ! Tu veux justes assouvir ton fantasme, se moqua Antheme. Je sais que tu rêve qu'il te morde avec deux belles canines !

S'il n'était pas un Malfoy, il aurait rougit, mais il garda le total contrôle.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je le prends, déclara Harry

- Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Draco, tout émoustillé.

- Vraiment, confirma le brun ...

- T'es indécrottable mon cher Draco, affirma Antheme.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après une laborieuse recherche, Antheme décida qu'elle serait une chauve-souris de noir vêtue avec deux grands manches noires en guise d' ailes (Malfoy lui avait proposé de sa potion mais après l'expérience qu'il avait eu, elle avait refusé l'idée), Draco un démon de rouge vêtu , et Luna une elfe. Elle était encore plus magnifique qu'à l'origine, avec des oreilles pointues, une robe cintrée violette en velours avec une capuche et en bas des motifs cousus au fil d'or.

Les 4 amis se rendirent ensuite aux 3 balais, firent quelques boutiques, et rentrèrent au château.

- Ca vous dit un cache-cache géant ?

- Bonne idée ! Draco et moi nous sommes des vifs d'or, et vous les attrapeurs, ok ? Quand vous nous trouver, on devient aussi attrapeur, et c'est le dernier vif d'or en vie qui à gagné ! établit Antheme

- C'est partit, répondit Drake qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

- Antheme demanda pas son reste et courut dans un couloirs.

- On leur laisse 5 secondes ?

- Seulement 5 alors !

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… draco, tu es un vif d'or attrapé !

Et les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent à leur suite dans les méandres du château. Harry commença par se demander où Draco avait pu se rendre, bien décidé à l'avoir_. « Pas les cachots, se serait trop facile… mm voyons du côté de la bilbio… »_ .

Il n'y était pas du tout ! Les pas du blond l'avaient mené naturellement aux cuisines, son estomac grognait comme un ours. Il décida de prendre tous son temps, étant persuadé que personne ne le trouverait là… mais sa stratégie le trompa, car après 10 minutes de recherches, Harry se souvint que Draco se plaignait avoir faim avant de commencer la partie, il espéra alors que Draco serait aux cuisines. Il dévala les escaliers, déjà réjouit de sa proche victoire. Mais le blond n'avait pas dit son dernier mot… il sortait prudemment des cuisines, quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher en courant comme un demeuré non loin d'ici. Comprenant qu'il allait être traqué comme une souris, il se rua dans une salle inoccupée, juste à temps. Il laissa la porte entrebâillée et aperçu le Griffindor entrer dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, est ce que vous auriez vu Draco Malfoy il y a quelques minutes? demanda Harry aux elfes de maisons

- Oui monsieur

- Où est-il ?

- Il vient de partir.

Sans plus attendre, Harry se jeta hors de la pièce, à temps pour voir un bout de tissu disparaître derrière un mur. Le blond avait adopté la stratégie du vif d'or – toujours rester en mouvement – et venait de sortir de sa salle. De toutes ses forces, Harry se propulsa dans la direction de –sans doute Draco- prêt à l'attaque. Le Slytherin entendit des pas derrière lui, sa respiration s'accéléra et il sprinta de plus belle. Malheureusement pour Harry, Draco avait l'habitude d'aller courir et il n'avait aucune chance de l'attraper avec un couloir de retard. Il perdit donc sa trace … Le jeu continua, Harry n'avait pas croisé Antheme, juste Luna qui chantait depuis son balais. La jeune fille avait eu l'idée de prendre son nimbus 2000 pour trouver les vifs d'or. C'était une idée hautement aplaudissable !

_« pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser moi même ? ça irai au moins 100 fois plus vite ! »_ sur ce, il alla chercher lui aussi son éclair de feu, sachant d'avance que Draco se fâcherait en voyant qu'il avait triché. Quoique il ne serait pas obligé de lui dire… s'il prenait sa cape d'invisibilité… Malfoy allait forcement s'arrêter un moment quelque part, _« donc dès que je le repère je saute de mon balais, je fais un petit sort de Reducto sur mes objets et hop, c'est dans la poche! » _

Le Griffindor qui commençait d'ailleurs à empiéter sur le Slytherinisme ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver son homme. Draco venait de passer la porte des toilettes. Comme prévu, Harry hotta sa cape et la réduit, ainsi que son balais, puis il entra.

Il attendit, accoudé contre un mur style lover, barrant la seule issue de secours et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco sortit, se lava les mains, et quand il aperçu enfin la présence étrangère il sursauta tel le kangourou d'australie. Grimaçant au possible, il se recula, recula, recula, jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il essaya de s'enfoncer dans la paroi, mais impossible.

- Oh non, murmura-t-il

- Oh si, répondit Harry avec un regard pervers.

Il s'approcha à pas félin, pendant que son petit dragon déglutissait difficilement. Arrivé à la hauteur de Draco, il posa ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de la tête du blond. Il prit le temps de le regarder, scrutant le moindre de lui et se lécha la lèvre supérieure de façon suggestive. Puis il s'approcha de son blond, lentement, _trop_ lentement et s'arrêta avant de le toucher. Il laissa son souffle caresser la peau de Draco qui avait maintenant la respiration haletante. Il approcha encore sa bouche de celle du blond, sans jamais la toucher, puis il enroula ses jambes autour des siennes, de manière à le maintenait prisonnier. Sa main parcouru le long du torse du blond, à un rythme peu soutenu… passa dans son dos, descendit sur ses fesses. Draco n'en pouvait plus d'un tel supplice et embrassa sauvagement son brun aux yeux verts. Celui-ci répondit passionnément et se retira bien vite.

- Je te fais perdre le contrôle ? susurra-t-il à son oreille

- Harry je t'en supplie…

Le brun répondit en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille et reprit :

- Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé Harry auparavant… mon nom sonne plutôt bien sortant de toi..

- Pitié, parle pas de ça maintenant et prends moi ! répliqua-t-il en se frottant à Harry qui allait perdre contrôle de la situation si ça continuait.

- N'est ce pas le bon moment ? Draco ?

- Harry, je t'en SUPPLIE fais ce que je te dis.

- J'attend le bon mot.

- Harry… s'il te plaît?

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- T'es un dieu, un Apollon, tous ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux ?

- Merci, mais toujours pas.

- Harry …

Mais Draco ne dit jamais ce que le brun aurait voulu entendre car celui-ci avait finalement perdu la situation, et embrassait maintenant Draco à pleine bouche. Harry glissa ses mains dans la nuque du blond tandis que celui-ci s'occupait de le débarrasser de son pull. Petit à petit tous les habits se retrouvèrent en un tas informe par terre, laissa la possibilité aux deux garçons d'être plus… proche et de faire toute sorte d'activités sportives et luxuriante. Une bonne demi-heure passa, qu'ils occupèrent à s'aimer au delà des mots… plus que les paroles il y avait les actes, et seul eux pouvaient prouver qu'il existait désormais beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre les deux garçons. Draco prit Harry, doucement s'introduit en lui, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Heureusement que le brun avait pensé à jeter un sort de verrouillage à la porte… quoique il avait oublier celui d'insonorisation. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore qui passait par là vira au rouge pamplemousse en entendant Harry hurler le prénom de Draco. Une réaction qui semblait trop humaine pour ce puissant sorcier …

Luna et Antheme doivent être en train de nous chercher dans tous le château, murmura Potter dans les bras de Malefoy, alors qu'ils se remettaient de leur émotion forte.

- Roo tu casses tout !

- Je sais. Il n'empêche que j'ai raison.

- C'est vrai.. vient, on va les retrouver.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence, puis sortirent la main dans la main. En chemin, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que tant que Pansy n'était pas dans les parages, ils ne risquaient rien. A la rentrée, ils aviseraient. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient appelé par leur prénom, naturellement, et c'est ce qu'ils attendaient pour le faire : le déclic non forcé. Ils étaient maintenant Harry et Draco, l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne parlèrent pas de cet étrange changement, comprenant chacun pourquoi s'était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, une entente muette les liait.

La fin des vacances sonna avec la fête d'Halloween, le 31 Octobre, 3 jours avant la rentrée. Ils avaient passé des jours parfait dans le plus grand des bonheur, et tous s'achevait sur une note joyeuse –semblait-il…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous à plu, je vous poste un deuxième chapitre, ce serait bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Bisouxxx a +


	10. Chapter 10

Ba dis donc, vous avez de la chance c'est mon jour de bonté ! je vous envoie un deuxième chapitre !

(bon, ok la version vraie c'est que vu qu'il y a grève aujourd'hui j'ai 3h qui viennent de sauter donc c'est l'occas ou jamais… et tant pis pour le DS d'histoire, de toute façon j'aime pas cette matière !)

bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : Dérapage incontrôlé**

C'était aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui la _fameuse_ soirée costumée by Dumbledore…

Harry avait enfin fini d'enfiler son costume de vampire archi sophistiqué et compliqué. Il se contempla dans un miroir, satisfait du résultat. Le déguisement en lui-même était beau. Après, celui qui le portait laissait à désirer selon lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'aimer, à aimer son corps plus précisément. Il ne se trouvait pas beau alors que la plupart des gens aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir ses fines jambes, délicatement musclées, se corps mince et élancé, ses traits qui semblaient avoir été dessinés par les plus grands artiste. On pouvait voir en lui un mélange de Leonardo Da Vinci pour la forme, Picasso pour les couleurs, Salvador Dali pour le mouvement… un tout artistiquement enviable. Mais le Survivant n'arrivait pas à se voir comme tel….

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant d'aller chercher Luna : une touche de maquillage. En prems, le fond de teint blanc, presque gris pour une impression de translucidité. En deus : le mascara pour cil extra long (non, pas de gemes maybeline, un truc sorcier trop compliqué pour le citer). En troiz , une petite touche de rouge à lèvre effet faux sang (style, je viens de me jeter sur quelqu'un et de le vider comme une canette de coca) et pour finir….un peu d'ombre à paupière légèrement grisé pour donné un air de darkvador version vampire. Et le tout est joué !

Harry se dirigea vers la tour des Serdaigles et attendit devant le portrait. Luna- l'elfe en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était… Luna quoi ! Aucune description n'aurait pu remplacer cette image. Tout en elle inspirait à la grandeur, de ses yeux d'un bleu profond à ses cheveux couleurs de blés qui ondulaient au bout et venaient tombés sur ses hanches. Elle avait l'air intouchable, et c'est ce vêtement qui soulignait cette sorte puissance incomparable. Le brun en resta bouche-bée. Luna le regarda de haut en bas puis, finalement, après une inspection détaillée elle décréta :

- Ce costume te va vraiment bien Harry

Le brun grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, en pensant au temps qu'il avait passé avec ce vêtement. Pour le mettre il avait commencé par se tromper de jambes, puis après maintes épreuves, il avait réussi à l'enfiler quasiment en entier jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était à l'envers. Il s'était donc énervé et avait arraché la moitié de la cape, qu'il avait du réparer à l'aide de Dobby. Puis il s'était pris la manche dans une porte et avait passé 5 bonnes minutes à se tirer de là. Pour finir il avait marché sur un pan du pantalon et avait dégringolé les escaliers sur le cul (lulu.) D'où son nom pour la soirée.

Il prit Luna par le bras et il l'emmena dans la Grand Salle.

Ils retrouvèrent les deux Slytherin devant la porte, l'une plus black que jamais, l'autre plus vif qu'un gyrophare. Effectivement, Draco ne passerait pas inaperçu dans cet accoutrement de rouge pompier.

- Salut mon ange, murmura le brun à l'oreille du blond qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivé.

Le-dit blond sursauta et se retourna d'un geste vif. Un grand sourire sincère apparu sur ses lèvres quand il vit Harry. Il se pencha pour l'embrassé amoureusement.

- Tu serais pas un peu ironique des fois ? demanda-t-il

- Du tout !

- T'es magnifique… ce truc te va à ravir… !

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- On y va ?

- De suite !

Et il passèrent les portes noires derrière lesquelles se trouvaient… l'empire du Mordort (non c'est une blague), la Grande Salle. Une musique flottait dans l'air, provenant d'un groupe de musicien accompagnés d'un chanteur, sur une estrade, à la place de la table des professeurs. Le lumière était tamisée, donnant une impression d'étrangeté surréaliste à la pièce au plafond invisible. Les bougies anciennement volant au ciel, avaient été remplacées par toutes sortes de festivités Halloweenienne, telles que des citrouilles lumineuses, des diablotins machiavélique (ressemblant étrangement à Draco), en grande discutions avec ce qui semblait être des angelots perverti. Et puis des ombres, surtout des ombres d'ailleurs, parcouraient la salle, se glissant ici et là, derrière chaque personne, dans chaque recoin…

Un buffet avait été dressé le long d'un mur, offrant une multitude d'amuse gueule, qui avait l'air plus délicieux les un que les autres. Les elfes de maisons s'étaient vraiment déchaînés… et pourtant ils n'étaient pas si nombreux au château, la plupart étant en vacances.

Une piste de dans avait été aménagée pour ceux qui voulaient et bien vite Draco emmena Harry au milieu.

- Oohh non ! Draco tu vas pas me faire ça ! se plaint-il

- Ooh que si ! tu ne vas pas y coupé… et maintenant que je t'ai appris, tu n'as plus d'excuse !

- Mais-

- Non, non, non…

Et Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, l'invita à danser un slo. La musique était douce, calme, pour bien commencer la soirée. Soudain, Harry se sentit si bien, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu 5 ans de sa vie à haïr la plus belle créature du monde alors qu'il aurait pu les passer comme maintenant, auprès de lui. Ses bras se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de la taille du blond, comme s'il avait peur de le vois partir, de s'évaporer sous ses yeux.

- Alors, j'avais pas raison ? murmura Draco…

- Si… t'avais raison. Je… je t'aime, répondit Harry.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit :

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime…. J'ai mi du temps à m'en rendre compte, avec toi j'ai douté, j'ai eu confiance, j'ai espéré… mais aujourd'hui j'en suis plus sûr que jamais. T'es quelqu'un de formidable Dray… j'suis heureux que tout ai changé entre nous.

Draco ne répondit rien, il avait la gorge coupé. Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique dans le cœur et Harry ne le sut jamais mais une larme roula sur sa joue à ce moment là. Il était tellement heureux d'entendre ça, et il aurait voulu répondre la même chose, mais c'était impossible, son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. Il ne méritait pas son beau brun, comme il ne méritait pas d'être aimer d'un être aussi pur. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, que les rouages se bloquent à jamais sur l'instant présent, de façon à éterniser son bonheur… mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que tout se brise en mille éclat de verre comme le ferait miroir.. Alors la seule chose à faire était de profiter de maintenant.

Harry quant à lui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco réponde, mais il éprouva tout de même un pincement au cœur, se demandant si c'était réciproque ou non.

Ils dansèrent plusieurs musique, jusqu'à ce que leur estomacs protestent largement et qu'ils durent se rendre –question de vie ou de mort- au buffet. Si Ron avait été là, il serait resté assis sur une chaise, des gâteaux (son péché mignon) pleins les mains, et surtout le ventre, tellement les mets étaient succulents.

Harry s'éloigna un moment pour aller aux toilettes, et Draco se dit que s'était le moment ou jamais… Il _devait_ le faire, s'il voulait protéger son brun… mais il hésitait toujours… _« Drake »,_ de résonna-t-il, _« tu y as déjà penser des millions de fois, tu as retourner et tourner le sujet dans ta tête des heures durant, et tu es toujours tombé sur la même conclusion : il n'y a pas d'autres choix ! Harry ou Luna, à toi de choisir. »_ Et, prenant une grande inspiration, il sortit une petite fiole rose de sa poche.

Le directeur trouva cet instant pour faire son entrée. Il passa au buffet se divertir la papille, et commença à engager la conversation avec un certain blond aux yeux argentés, ce qui faussait tous ses plans. Dieux que la vie était mal faite !

- Enchanté Draco !

- Moi de même _Albus._

Le professeur le regarda par dessus ses demi-lunes

- Tu es bien audacieux

- Pas moins que vous.

- Je vois. Tu es perspicace jeune homme. Bref, je n'étais pas venu ici pour te dire ça.

Après un court temps de réflexion il se lança :

- Je suis heureux que toi et Harry soyez en bonne entente. Il a besoin de toi… j'espère que tu seras toujours là au bon moment.

Le sang de Draco se glaça. Lui aussi aimerait être toujours là… mais il savait dors et déjà qu'il échouerait au profil de la survie.

- je ferais ce que je peux

- je l'entend bien. Sur ce, bonne soirée !

- A vous aussi.

Le directeur partit et Draco posa un œil sur la potion qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains. _« aller tu vas pas te dégonfler mon vieux ! »_ s'encouragea-t-il. _« pour – son –bien ! »_.

Il prit un verre d'une main tremblante (il ne put empêcher ses tremblements, c'était plus fort que lui) et versa un peu de jus de citrouille dedans. Puis il déboucha la fiole contenant la substance… non il ne pouvait faire ça. Il posa le flacon sur la table et inspira- longuement cette fois ci. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissonnements, il se sentait très très mal. Surtout après ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire_… « ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le sauver ! »_ se dit-il à lui même. C'était décidé, il ne le ferais pas.

A ce moment, Harry arriva…

- T'es tout blanc mon ange, ça va ?

- Ouais, répondit-il d'une voix peu convaincante, ouais… répéta-t-il pour essayer de se convaincre lui même.

- Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas !

- Je dois juste avoir un peu froid… dit-il (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux)

Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer et lui demanda :

- tu veux qu'on rentre à la salle commune des Grfiifindor? Il y a toujours un bon feu bien chaud…

- Je veux bien, reconnut-il, oubliant totalement d'emporté avec lui l'objet du crime.

- OK, alors go.

Pendant que le brun entraînait le blond hors de l pièce, Luna s'était intéressée au buffet, et son regard curieux tomba sur une certaine fiole rose. Intriguée, elle la prit et la regarda de très près. Ca n'avait pas l'air mauvais… elle commença à boire le contenu… puis, lentement, le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge commença à la brûler… de plus en plus. Sa main glissa, faisant tombé la fiole sur le sol. Un bruit de fracas résonna dans la salle. Elle se sentait mal, trop mal, sa tête tournait comme s'il était prise au piège dans un labyrinthe sans fin, son cœur lui remontait dans la poitrine…. Tout devint flou… elle tomba. Mais pas dans les pommes… elle se mit à hurler, elle avait tellement mal… mal à la tête, mal partout, comme si elle recevait un doloris puissance dix, car en plus de la douleur, elle avait l'impression que la terre tournait sous elle, sa vision recevait des images atroces de personnes ensanglantées… ses pires cauchemars devenaient réalité car la potion agissait dans son cerveau pour la faire halluciner. Un mélange de différents sorts de magie noir extrêmement compliqués agissaient en elle, ainsi qu'un poison glacé.

Harry se retourna d'un geste vif et quand il vit _sa_ Luna allongé au sol, hurlant de douleur, il lâcha Draco et fondit sur elle comme un aigle l'aurait fait avec ses enfants. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de stopper ses tremblements. La jeune fille se débattit, inconsciente du fait qu'Harry essayait de la protéger, car elle se tordait dans tous les sens et allait finir par se blesser gravement.

- Luna, calme toi, ça va aller, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Harry perdait ses moyens, une peur sans nom lui paralysait les entrailles… sa pire vision se produisait sous ses yeux, il avait peur… peur… trop peur… Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille pour tenter de l'apaiser et bizarrement ça avait l'air de marcher un peu. Draco arriva en courant à sa suite.

- Il faut que tu essayes de la rassurer… qu'elle revienne dans notre monde ! viite

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? hurla quasiment Harry

- Potter fais ce que je te dis, répondit-il sèchement.

Déconcerté, Il obéit sans bronché.

Le directeur arriva, alarmé.

- Mr Malfoy nous aurons une longue discutions, dit-il en voyant la fiole explosée sur le sol, et autre fois dans ses mains. Que devons nous faire?

- Il faut la ramener à la réalité, lui faire boire de l'eau, l'allongé dans un lit… ça c'est en attendant l'antidote….

- Et quel est l'antidote ?

- Je… je ne le connais pas monsieur.

Harry commenca à comprendre ce qui se passait et releva ses yeux attachés à Luna sur Draco.

- C'est toit… murmura-t-il… C'est toi qui l'a empoisonnée !

- Non, Harry, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Menteur !

- Stop ! hurla Dumbledore. C'est pas le moment Mr Potter, votre amie est en grave danger!

Le vieux sorcier invoque un sort pour faire apparaître un lit et allongea Luna dessus.

- Allez chercher Snape immédiatement Malfoy, et pas d'entourloupe.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre et partit en courant.

Dumbledore analysa la situation, Harry était blanc comme un linge et tentait de rassurer Luna, pendant qu'elle gémissait de douleur, son front transpirant à grosses gouttes. L'heure était grave… mais pas désespérée.

Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi la potion était formée, il alla donc en ramassée un peu de celle qui était tombée au sol. Elle sentait le bubble gum… étrange. La substance était un peu visqueuse, comme de la bave de limace, Dumbledore n'avait jamais rien vu de tel…

Snape arriva alors à grand pas, le visage fermé, accompagné d'un Draco pétrifié. I-celui avait expliqué à son directeur de maison tout ce qu'il savait à propos de cette potion, et Super Sonic, autrefois plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou, trouva assez vite ce que cela pouvait être. Malheureusement l'antidote lui était inconnu… il faudrait le chercher et ceci pouvait prendre des semaines, voir des mois. Luna ne tiendrait peut être pas jusque là… tout dépendant de si elle tenait à la vie et essayait de résister. En attendant il avait songé à quelques remèdes pour ne pas empiré son état et l'aider à rester de ce monde … mais ce qu'elle endurait resterait atroce tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé.

Elle fut placée à l'infirmerie, et Harry s'était porté garant pour rester à son chevet le temps qu'il faudrait. Il suivait toutes les instructions de l'infirmière à la lettre, faisant tout son possible pour Luna. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait pas à Draco, son seul objectif était la vie, la vie , la vie.

Le jeune blond quant à lui ne restait pas les bras croisés, il faisait des aller retours incessant de la biblio aux cachots de Double S pour trouver l'antidote.

- Regarde Sev', là ils parlent des poisons hallucinogènes..

- Montre, répondit le professeur, se désintéressant momentanément de sa potion.

- C'est là…

- Ah oui, tu nous met sur une piste. Mais on a pas la totalité du médicament… seulement une partie

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que n'oublie qu'elle ne fait pas qu'halluciner, le poison lui brûle les membres de l'interieur…

- Elle va se transformé en torche de l'intérieur ? demanda Draco horrifié.

- Si nous ne la soignons pas tout de suite :oui. Et faut il encore trouver le moyen de relier les deux remèdes entre eux..

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- J'ai fait des études de médicomage…

- Ah bon ?

- C'est pas le moment ! rugit le prof, on a du pain sur la planche jeune homme !

Et ils se remirent au travail.

Le situation resta tendue comme ça pendant plusieurs jours : 3 très exactement. Le glas sonna le jour de la rentré. Harry devrait reprendre les cours et abandonner sa meilleure amie à son sort, limitant ainsi ses chances. Son état était toujours aussi critique… elle semblait voir des choses qu'eux ne pouvait même pas imaginer, elle semblait souffrir dans tous son corps et chaque à seconde Harry savait qu'il était en train de la perdre. Ils avaient songé à l'envoyer à Saint Mangouste, mais il était fort possible que seul Snape puisse quelque chose pour elle, étant le plus calé dans se domaine que n'importe quel médicomage.

Quand Ron et Hermione rentrèrent, ils eurent tôt fait d'avoir vent de la nouvelle, ils se ruèrent donc à l'infirmerie, ventre à terre.

- Harry ! cria Hermione en voyant son ami dans un triste état.

- 'lut, répondit-il maussade.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme les regarda longuement comme pour juger s'ils étaient dignes de savoir, puis il se décida enfin à parler.. Pris dans son récit il leur raconta toute l'histoire, sans omettre de détails.

- Alors en gros tu dis que c'est la faute de Malfoy si Luna est en train de mourir ? le salaud ! jura la brune. Je ne le croyais pas capable d'une telle chose… moi qui lui faisait confiance finalement.

- Quel conard ! cracha Ron, furieux. Je t'avais prévenu, les Slytherin c'est rien que de la mauvaise herbe.

Les paroles des deux étudiants frappèrent Harry de plein fouet. _« mais oui ! c'est Malfoy qui est à l'origine de tout ça… il est du côté de Voldemort… double jeu… potion rose… sous-entendu à la con… chaudron baveur… tout ça c'est lui ! LUI ! il a tué Luna… je vais le massacrer… comment à t-il ne serait-ce qu'oser faire une telle chose ? avec tout ça j'en avais oublier la réelle raison pour laquelle … » _Sans le vouloir, Harry eut envie de pleurer… de vomir, de mourir… son rêve venait de se briser… toutes ses espérances s'envolèrent, et une fureur sans nom s'empara de lui. Mais cette fureure cachait sa peine, une peine qui surpassait bien la colère. Il avait mal… Pourquoi Draco lui faisait une telle chose ? A lui ?

Harry se leva d'une façon brusque, faisant sursauter Hermione et s'enfuit en courant direction les cachots. Il eut juste le temps de préciser à ses amis « occupez vous d'elle », ce à quoi ils répondirent en cœur « Harry ? ». Mais il ne prit le temps de leur fournir des explications, il était déjà à l'autre bout du château….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alors ? véridict ?

J'ai besoin de vos avis, alors laissez moi une tite review pleaseeee…..

A+


	11. Chapter 11

Heummm

Bonjour tous le monde ! (je dis tout le monde, c'est une généralité parce que vous allez par être une foule…)

Non non, ce n'est pas un mirage, je suis bel et bien de retour, pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas et je ne vous promets rien, vous savez bien que ma faculté à tenir les promesses est est assé faible. Je suis désolé pour cet énorme retard… qui n'est même plus un retard d'ailleurs, j'ai simplement pas trouver le temps, et –il faut l'avouer- le courage de continuer…

Enfin bref, je vous épargne le baratin,

Bonne lecture, et merci d'être encore là, s'il y a quelqu'un…

**Disclamer** : tout est à JKRowling…

**RAR : merci a tous pour vos review**

**Vert emeraude : **désolée de t'annoncer que ta théorie est fausse ! (tu m'as dit : En tout cas, j'aime pas le fait que Draco est croisé les doigts quand il a fait la "promesse" Ã Harry ! Il est méchant ou bon ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il est méchant mais que sans le savoir Harry le fera changé. J'ai bon ? ) tu sauras dans ce chapitre… j'ai fait planer le mystère jusque là mais maintenant c'est plus possible… bonne lecture !

**zaika** : merci ! c'est bon la suite est là, et je vais essayer de finir pendant ces vacs, avant de reprendre les cours… normalement c'est faisable !

**jessy** : c'est vrai que draco n'est pas très fut-fut pour le coup, j'avoue qu'oublier une potion c'est assez débile…en effet il va se fer… merci, t'es toujours aussi sympa !

**slydawn** : et oui, cap, toujours ! les persos que j'emprunte à JKR ne sont pas d genre à ce dégonfler…

**la-shinegami** : étrange pseudo… au risque de dire une connerie, ce serait pas un nom de manga ? désolé de mettre draco entre deux feux, mais c'était nécessaire… c'est bon, le moment que tu attendais arrive…

**onarluca **: merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite (cent ans plus tard….)

**Yaoi twins** : c'est vrai, tu as raison quand tu me dis « draco n'as pas voulu faire de mal mais le mal est fait » c'est toi le/a plus proche dans ton commentaire… merci et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 11 : Rupture**

Harry tomba sur Zabnni qui se promenait tout guilleret dans les couloirs. Il l'agressa presque :

- Blaise, où est Malfoy ?

- Drake ? eumm il me semble qu'il est dans la salle commune des Slytherin…

- Quel est le mot de passe ?

- Le mot de passe ? tu crois que je vais te le donner Potter ?

- DONNE LE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! ordonna Harry

Pour la première fois, Blaise eut peur de _Celui-qui-à-survécut_… ses cheveux semblaient s'électriser, ses yeux flamboyait de haine et sa voix qui se répercutait dans les murs n'était en faite qu'un murmure… Mais il ne se démonta pas :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? je ne te-

- Très bien, dans ce cas je défonce la porte.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! dit-il confiant , même un sorcier de très-

- Trop tard, Harry était à l'heure même devant le portrait des Slyth.

- Ouvre toi.

- Le portrait rigola.

- Potter je suppose ?

- Moi même.

- La sainte célébrité veut que je lui ouvre la porte ? un tapis rouge aussi peut-être ?

D'un geste de la main, Harry fit s'envoler le portrait quinze mètre plus loin… il atterrit d'ailleurs aux pieds de Blaise, plus qu'inquiet. Draco était dans son canapé personnel, cent pour cent cuire de dragon. Il leva les yeux de son livre en entendant un énorme BANG, qui fit apparaître un nuage de poussière… lequel s'effaça pour faire place à un Survivant hors de lui. Heureusement, Draco était totalement seul dans sa tour.

- Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix glacial qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

- Ha- Harry ?

I-celui vint devant Draco, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait l'air foutrement calme pour quelqu'un sensé être en colère…

- Tu m'as menti…

Il laissa à Daco le temps d'assimiler cette constatation.

Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal ! tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais rien à voir avec Voldemort…. Tu m'avais dit que tu tenais à moi… MAIS C'ETAIT FAUX ! j'aurais du m'en tenir à mes première impressions, j'aurais du croire Ron sur toute la ligne ! tu es un imposteur, un menteur, et par dessus le marché, tu AS TUER LUNA !

Sa voix tremblait maintenant, ses poings serrés n'attendait qu'une goutte d'eau pour exploser, et tout son corps n'aspirait qu'à la vengeance.

- -Ecoute Harry, je peux tout t'expliquer… parvint à murmurer Draco

- Oh non ! tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois, serpent visqueux ! mangemort !

Harry prit Draco par le col de son pull et le souleva du sol avec une force impressionnante.. Il le plaqua contre le mur, et pas pour l'embrasser cette fois.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi… je t'ai fait confiance ! TU M'AS TRAHI ! je t'aimais Draco, je t'aimais, tu entends ? J'aurais placé ma vie entre tes mains ! je me serais offert à toi corps et âme, j'aurais conquéri le monde pour toi s'il l'avait fallu… mais je suppose que tout ça tu t'en moques… tout ce que tu voulais c'était m'amener à Voldemort… depuis le début… et je paris que ce poison m'était destiné ! Ah si seulement… t'imagine pas comme je voudrais souffrir à la place de Luna ! Tu es un lâche Malfoy, un traître ! Si tu savais comme je te hais d'avoir fait ça…

- Harry, tu te trompes, je t'assure ! c'est pas du tout ça ! laisse moi t'expliquer et tu jugeras ensuite ! tenta le blond

Mais il n'écoutait pas, il était aveuglé et sourd de douleur pour entendre un traître mot de ce que disait Malfoy. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, des larmes avaient commencer à perler sur son visage habituellement serein, et il en fut bientôt envahi.

- Je voudrais te tuer… je voudrais te voir mourir à sa place… si ça n'avait pas été toi, je t'aurais jeter des doloris jusqu'à ce je doive aller Azkaban… mais je peux pas, je peux pas faire ça parce que malgré tout… je t'aime… dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Tu voulais me voir m'éteindre à petit feu je suppose ? Tu as réussit ton coup… tu m'as détruit Draco… tu m'as détruit.

Il lâcha ensuite son étreinte sur Draco qui devait avoir les bras violacé. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il pleurait… effectivement, un torrent de larmes roulait sur les joues du blond, sans discontinuer. Harry était en train de partir, de partir à tous jamais. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui l'étendue des dégâts était telle qu'irréparable. Il savait que son amitié avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était finie, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal. Quoique si, voir Harry souffrir était pire encore.

Le brun quant à lui, vit ces larmes sincères déformer le visage de son ange. Pendant un instant il voulut le prendre dans ses bras et lui laisser une chance. Tout le monde à le droit à une deuxième chance n'est ce pas ? mais il l'avait déjà eut, Draco avait utilisé tous ses jokers…

Alors il partit, le cœur décroché de son corps, faible, impuissant… sa vie venait de prendre un tournant désespéré et plus jamais il ne reverrait la lumière du jour.

Draco le vit partir et il s'effondra sur le sol, accablé, à demi-mort. La seule personne qui avait réussi à faire naître en lui des sentiments humains, il venait de la perdre… _« comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? » _se demanda-t-il _« j'ai plus rien… sans lui, je ne suis rien. J'aurais du le savoir avant…. Avant. ». _Une boule lui remonta dans la gorge et il vomit tout son déjeuner. A quatre pattes au sol, il se vidait de l'interieur. Il aurait craché ses tripes si ça avait été possible.

Zabinni qui avait vu toute la scène, vint au secours de Draco, le traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Celui-ci se rinça la bouche, et en voyant cet endroit son cerveau se projeta automatiquement la vison d'un Harry plein de chocolat… Il se re pencha sur l'évier et vomit de nouveau. Penser à Potter quand ils étaient encore amis lui fit l'effet d'être dans un désert sans fin. Blaise l'assit sur une chaise et lui donna une gifle.

- Aiie ! ça va pas ?

- Fallait bien que je reconnecte à la réalité.

- Mmm

- Bon, c'est pas la peine que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. T'as fait un chois, tu l'assumes.

- Mais blaise ! je voulais pas… j'avais changé d'avis, elle l'a but par hasard !

- Je veux bien te croire… mais c'est ta faute quand même. Tu n'aurais jamais dû apporter ce truc de chez la tête de Serpent.

- Et quoi alors ?

- Tu étais devant une impasse, et la chose à faire était d'arrêter ta comédie, de te rallier à Dumbledore officiellement ! je te l'avais dit !

- Je sais… je pensais que je pouvais encore tenir… que je pouvais garder le contrôle de la situation. Je voulais profiter un max de mon statut pour ramener des dossier sur Voldy à THE boss… Potter aurait eut ainsi toutes les chances de gagner.

-Ouais… on en à déjà parlé.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Tu continues ton plan ! t'as pas le choix. Voldemort croira que tu as suivis le plan à la lettre, il te feras encore confiance… Maintenant que t'as perdu Harry, fait le maximum pour qu'il reste en vie. Et prévient nous au moindre signe d'attaque contre lui. Sauve le à défaut de lui donner l'amour dont il avait besoin…

- j'ai fait une connerie Blaise !

- Oui. Tu ne pourras pas la réparée mais n'empire pas les choses. Peut-être que Luna va s'en sortir…

- Il le faut.

- Oui.

- Il ne m'aimera plus jamais ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Draco

- Non, plus jamais, j'en ai bien peur, réponditle jeune homme avec un soupir blessé

- T'es un peu trop franc tu sais.

- C'est pour ça que je suis unique.

- C'est pas faux…

Draco regarda cet immonde bracelet accroché à son poignet, il l'attrapa et voulu l'enlever, l'arracher, ne plus jamais le revoir mais il semblait incassable. Il tira encore, rien.

- Blaise ! s'énerva-t-il, enlève moi ce truc, s'il te plaît

- Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est en fer de Mage ? tu ne peux pas le détruire !

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout !

- Et même pas avec un sort ?

- Oh, un sorcier surpuissant le pourrait.. je sais que tu es plus doué que n'importe qui ci, mais je ne pense pas que tu réussiras. Il n'y a que trois sorcier de cet espèce encore en vie…

- Grmph. Si tu crois que je vais aller demander à Papy Dumdum…

- Tu l'as eu où ?

- Nul part.

- C'est cela.

La rentrée passa et la vie reprit son cours… A la différence près que deux garçons avaient perdus la joie de vivre… Trois jours plus tard, Snape fit irruption dans la classe de Mc Gonagall et réclama d'un ton froid :

- Potter, suivez moi tout de suite.

Une flamme d'espérance s'alluma dans le regard éteint du Survivant qui sauta de sa chaise sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires.

- Vous avez trouvez ? questionna-t-il impatient

- Je crois.

- Vous croyez ? ironisa le Gryffondor à bout de nerfs

- Ecoutez Potter, je ne peux être sûr de rien, mais on peut tenter !

- Alors vite, le temps presse !

- Et ils coururent à l'infirmerie.

Snape sortit de sa poche une fiole de la même couleur que celle de Draco, et Harry la regarda d'un air sceptique. Captant son air critique, le professeur mentionna :

- C'est une contre-potion Potter, donc c'est de la même couleur que la potion initiale. Vous le sauriez si vous n'aviez pas passé votre temps à mater pendant mes cours.

Harry fut choqué que Double S lui sorte une énormité pareil (enfin, ça c'est à nuancer), mais venant de lui c'était… inattendu ! Il y avait décidément plus de choses en Snape à découvrir, qu'il ne voulait bien le croire…. Cette histoire était à creuser.

- Quand vous voulez pour la potion, Super Sonic !

Severus regarda Harry d'abord surpris, puis coléreux, et enfin machiavélique… en gros, il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel… mais Slytherin dans l'âme, il avait décidé de se mettre en mode ruse.

- Je vois que les expressions de Draco vous ont marqué… il est bien plus proche de nous vous que je n'oserai l'imaginer. C'est intéressant tous ça Potter…

Harry aurait voulu répliquer mais il était complètement bloqué. Il aurait du s'énerver mais à la place une furieuse envie de pleurer lui tirailla les entrailles. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas craquer devant celui qui l'avait « emmerdé » pendant moult années. Snape remarqua cependant sa faiblesse trop visible pour un professionnel dans son genre. Il se décida alors à parler…

- Il faut savoir pardonner et regarder où sont vraiment nos ennemis Potter. D'autant plus que c'est peut-être vous qui êtes en faute… La vie est courte et surtout la notre… on a de gros risques pour mourir du jour au lendemain, alors mieux vos profiter du temps qui nous est imparti. On a pas de temps pour être malheureux… Réfléchissez à ça ce soir avant de vous endormir et de travailler votre Occlumencie…

Les paroles de Snape se répercutèrent en écho dans sa tête, prenant toute la place… c'était vrai, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte, c'était étrange et affolant à la fois… Harry ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le regarder verser de la potion dans la bouche de Luna, qui l'avala docilement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveillait…

Harry lui sauta au cou, pleurant et riant à la fois. Tous ce stress accumulé ces derniers jours s'évacuant enfin, et pour la première fois depuis 6 jours, il se senti presque bien.

- Ry ? murmura la jeune fille, encore dans les brumes

- Comment ça va ma belle ?

- Je suis où ? Ry j'ai peur…

Un froid glaça le Survivant de tout son corps quand il comprit ce que signifiait cette phrase… Luna qui avait passé quasiment une semaine projetée dans ses cauchemars, ne faisait plus la différence entre le réel et la fiction… elle devait croire qu'elle était encore prisonnière de ces propres démons.

- Tu es à Hogwarts, dans l'infirmerie, ne t'inquiète pas tous va bien, tu risques rien, tenta-t-il

- Tu es blessé ? quand je suis à l'infirmerie c'est toujours parce que tu es gravement blessé… tu vas mourir, comme à chaque fois… reste là Harry, je t'en prie, ne meurt pas encore une fois !

- Mais non ma chérie, tu te trompes, je suis en parfaite santé ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet que tout va bien.. tu as été victime d'une potion qui t'as fait halluciné, c'était faux tout ce que t'as vu. On est dans le vrai monde maintenant !

-C'est ce que vous dites tous, tout le temps !

Le teint de la jeune fille était d'un blanc maladif qui aurait pu concourir avec celui de Draco. Quoique celui du blond virait plutôt blanche-neige. Harry n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie dans un tel état et la panique commençait à le guetter…

- Professeur, il faut faire quelque chose, dit-il gravement à Snape qui n'était pas encore intervenu.

- C'est à vous de trouver les mots qu'il faut pour la ramener à nous Potter… aucune potion et aucun sortilège n'y pourra quelque chose. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Il se retourna et partit sans un mot de plus, laissant un jeune dépourvu à son sort. I-celui était d'ailleurs sidéré de voir partir son seul espoir en fumé, et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à côté de la jeune blonde qui fixait un point invisible au loin. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre… Mais apparemment les mots étaient cachés dans son cœur, et c'est là qu'il devait les trouver… Il revint alors vers Luna, lui pris la main et la caressa de manière rassurante.

Pendant ce temps, Snape était retourné dans ses appartements. Il trouva Draco dans son séjour, tournant en rond comme une hélice, autour de la table basse.

- Tu fais les quatre cents pas ?

Le blond sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu entrer son parrain…

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa-t-il de demander

Severus commença alors à tout lui raconter, de long en large et en travers sans omettre de détails.

- Alors elle est pas guérie… Harr- Potter trouvera pas les mots…

- Tu le sous-estime

Draco ricana.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Non mais il est déjà dans un piètre état lui-même, je vois pas comment il pourrai la prendre en charge…

- Tu es pire que lui, et La faute à qui ?

Notre petit Dragon fusilla Snape du regard, mais il savait pertinemment que c'état la vérité et sa colère cachait en fait sa tristesse. Etre séparé d'Harry, le voir souffrir, et pire, savoir qu'il le détestait le faisait mourir chaque seconde un peu plus…

Il eut soudain une révélation… il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- J'y vais, déclara-t-il.

- Où ?

- Voir Luna.

- Tu tiens à ta peau ?

- Non.

- Bien, parce que si tu tombes sur Potter, je donne pas cher sur toi… tu sais que tu risques de te faire étriper ?

- Je sais.

Sur ce, il partit. Heureusement pour lui, quand il arriva, le brun était retourné dans sa tour, cherchant des preuves pour que Luna le croie…

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui le regarda étrangement.

- Draco…

- C'est moi, répondit-il.

- Tu vas devenir un mangemort n'est ce pas ?

- Dans tes pires cauchemars, peut-être. Mais pas ici. Regarde, j'ai rien sur le bras.

Il lui tendit son avant bras blanc qu'elle ne regarda pas, fixant continuellement ce point qu'elle seule semblait voir.

A ce moment là, Harry arriva à la porte, mais personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il songea d'abord à fondre sur Draco tel un aigle l'aurait fait sur sa proie, puis, il pensa finalement que c'était le moment ou jamais de voir les réelles intentions du blond. La vérité allait naître sous ses yeux… il avait peur.

- Le Draco que je connais me dit toujours ça, mais à chaque fois il ment…. Et après c'est toujours la même fin. J'aimerais que ça change… que tout redevienne comme avant ! Je sais qu'au fond c'est pas lui. J' ai vu un Draco, un jour, qui ressemblait à un ange. Tu sais, il aimait Harry Potter… c'est dur à croire n'est ce pas ?

- Ce Draco existe toujours… il est là, devant toi.

- C'est vraiment toi Drake ?

- Oui.

- Prouve le !

- Mon nom selon toi c'est Artichaut au cœur de glace ! Et tu as aimé ma potion qui donne des ailes…. Je ne t'appelle plus Loony depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, j'ai l'aile du dragon, regarde, qui signe un pacte entre moi et Harr- Potter….

Sa voix s'éteint à cet endroit… il n'arrivait plus à dire « Harry »…

- Ca ne me suffit pas, décida Luna. Je veux pas des preuves concrètes…

Draco regarda autour d'eux, et vit quelques malades non loin de là, endormi, certes, mais il préféra prendre des précautions. Il s'avança vers Luna et chuchota :

- Je… j'aime Harry… je l'aime de tous mon cœur… mais je lui ai fait du mal. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre, j'ai voulu le protéger, et à la place je l'ai rendu encore plus vulnérable… je voudrais que tu soies guérie car il guérirai un peu lui aussi, et parce que tu es ma meilleure amie Luna. toi aussi je t'aime… à ma manière.

Cette fois ci la jeune fille fut complètement convaincue de ses paroles. Même Draco l'ange, le vrai, celui qui existait en chaire et en os ne lui avait jamais fait une confidence aussi belle. Mais elle savait que seul lui pouvait dire ça de cette façon aussi sincère.. Elle le prit dans ses bras et soupira d'aise. Toutes ses horribles souffrances étaient enfin terminées… bel et bien fini, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

- Alors on est bien dans la réalité ?

- Définitivement.

Harry n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que Draco avait chuchoter à Luna, mais si la jeune fille avait réagi comme ça, c'est qu'il méritait sa confiance. Il avait apparemment réussi son test avec brillo. Ce à quoi, lui avait échoué lamentablement. Il se trouva d'ailleurs bien stupide avec sa cape d'invisibilité dans les bras et son éclair de feu… (nda : trop lol, vive les preuves !) Voyant que son amie était entre de pas mauvaises mains, il fila à la tour rangé ses ustensiles.

- Tu sais Dray, même si je t'ai reconnu, tu as changé, beaucoup changé. Avant tes yeux pétillaient de bonheur, tu souriais tout le temps, tes cheveux étaient parfaitement bien coiffés, tes habits soignés… ton teint éclatant. Je ne revois rien de ça chez toi aujourd'hui…

- Il faut que je te dises pourquoi tu as du enduré tout ça petite poupée, et tu comprendras, déclara-t-il d'un air grave.

- C'est vrai, je ne me souviens pas.

- C'est de ma faute… tout est à cause de moi…

Et il lui expliqua, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Blaise et Antheme, sa fausse identité de mangemort, son prétendu ralliement à Voldemort, qui n'était qu'une comédie pour sous-tirer des infos à la tête de Serpent… il lui confia même le nom de code qu'il lui avait donné avec sa mère : Emlodvort Aime l'ode qui vaut l'or, en raccourci, on disait plus souvent M.

Après toutes ses révélations, Luna ne parût pas fâchée ou déçue, seulement triste. Draco et Harry idéalisait pour elle le couple parfait. Ils étaient clairement fait l'un pour l'autre, et une fois encore, le Mage noir avait fait des ravages, les séparant, même sans le vouloir. L'un et l'autre étaient défaits…

- Il faut que je réfléchisse à tous ça, dit-elle enfin.

- Je.. je suis désolé… excuse moi ! je suis tellement désolé, dit-il au bord des larmes.

- C'est bon, ça va aller… j'suis tirée d'affaire, c'est ce qui compte non ?

- Oui..

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

J'espère que ça vous a plu,

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review,

Bisoux a la prochaine !


End file.
